Attack of The Titan
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Bullied out of his old school, Minato spends a few months with his mother at work before being set away for learning purposes. He returns many years later to those he met at the tower. Older and Wiser.He does not stop. He does not forgive. He does not forgive. He is unrelenting. He is... The Titan.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a really shitty chapter for this anime. Yep. I butchered it I think. Ah well. Some time skips. If you have any questions, ask them and I will answer with PM's or whatever I can.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Minato Sashi. Age 11. A very intelligent young man who has skipped a grade and is attending a high school in ((Write the prefecture for Sekerei here)) Japan. Average height for his age with a skinny body. Not a looker and one that someone would pick on more so than others. He currently was riding in the black Cadillac of his mother, sitting in the passenger seat. He had a splint on his nose as it was broken. They were returning from the hospital, heading towards where Takami Sahashi worked. MBI.

"So… another fight huh Minato?"

"It wasn't a fight… I was picked on again."

"I see. I think I'm going to pull you out of that high school and have you home schooled… or something."

"I just want to be not be picked on. Why do people pick on me? Am I ugly?"

"It's because you are smarter than them. People fear those smarter then them. You intimidate them."

"And yet they can intimidate me… That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Minato." His mother replied, scanning her card and entering the garage. "But… Maybe I can make it better for you." She said, sounding unsure of herself.

"What do you mean mom?"

"Not sure yet. Haven't really made up my mind." She said, sighing as she parked the car and put her forehead on the steering wheel. "Not sure." She said again, sighing. She closed her eyes and about thirty seconds later, she opened the door and exited the car. Minato followed suit and began to follow his mother towards the elevators. As they entered the elevators, his mother turned to him and her voice and her eyes turned very serious. "Minato. You are entering a HIGHLY classified building. As in, 'I can kill you if you talk' Kinda thing. Understand?"

"Yes mom. I am not a talker."

"I didn't think you were." Takami smiled heading over towards the front desk.

"Greetings Takami! How can I help you?"

"A pass for my son."

"So, you've decided huh?"

"I think at this time, it's a good idea."

"I see. So, you are giving him a head start huh?" The secretary giggled out, handing Takami a pass.

"Something like that. Who knows, something amazing might happen considering I am his mother." Takami said, placing the badge over Minato's neck. She then took her son over towards the corner where the bathrooms were and knelt down to him. "I am going to get some work done. You can go anywhere. I think you will learn a lot while exploring. However, if you find a teenager with long grey hair and grey eyes, you AVOID HER. Do I make myself clear? Avoid this woman." Takami warned.

"Ok ok!" He said.

Takami smiled and left for the elevator and Minato went to the receptionist.

"So… What do I do now?" Minato asked the lady.

The lady shrugged. "Not sure. There is a lot of floors in this building."

"Do… you have a training room? Like for fighting?"

"Oh yes! That would be floor 15. Turn left off the elevator."

"Thank you!" Minato said, bowing his head before pressing the button for one of the four elevators to arrive. One opened up immediately and he entered it before pressing the button for the 13th floor. He knew it was the 15th floor but he wanted to just wander around for a while.

* * *

As he exited the elevator, he almost ran into a scientist who just smiled at him and went on his merry way.

"Minato right?" Spoke a voice that Minato recognized.

"Uncle Takehito!" Minato gleamed, smiling happily.

"What are you doing here kid? Your mother brought you here?"

"Yea…"

"Ah… another broken nose." Takehito noted, kneeling in front of Minato.

"Yea… I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Wanna be my lab assistant today?"

"Yes please! I really enjoyed the last time I helped you."

"This is different. We were at my house at the time. This is much different. Come with me." Takehito said with a big smile. Minato followed the older man, who was a friend of his mothers and was basically an uncle. Not blood uncle but it was an uncle nonetheless. They both entered a room with the numbers '11' and '12' on it. "Greetings girls. Time for your check ups and adjustments. You two alright?"

"We're fine. Let's just get this done." spoke one of the girls in a very impatient and impulsive manner.

"We are alright. Who is this?" Spoke a more calm and gentle girl. The two of them were twins.

"Girls, this is my nephew Minato Sahashi. As his last name implies, he's the son of Takami. He's here because he's being picked on at school and his mother thought it best if he came to work with her."

The more gentle girl kneeled down. "Hey. My name is Hibiki. My hot headed sister is Hikari." She said, smiling at the kid. She was herself about 16 years of age. The two of them were.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Minato." He said with a small smile. He wasn't a shy boy like most boys would be his age. His mother and sister had a very big effect on his life.

The girl smiled at him and the more short tempered lady put her hand out. "Nice to meet you." She said, looking down at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said with a smile.

Takehito laughed a bit. "Alright, I think it's time we begin my work. As adorable as you three are, I have work to do." He said with a smile. Minato, you've drawn blood before. Would you like to assist me?"

"Only if these two ladies want me to."

"We don't care." Hikari said. "If Takehito trusts you then we shall."

"That's right." Hibiki replied.

Minato went over towards Hikari and sat down next to her, patting her arm with the pad of alcohol before gently putting a needle into her arm, drawing some blood. She winced very slightly as all do but stayed still. Minato finished drawing a small test tube of blood before looking up at her. "Thank you for allowing me to. I appreciate your faith."

"It's no problem kid." She said.

Takehito finished up and smiled. "Alright Minato. I think that's it for you. I have to get the girls undressed to take their measurements while adjusting them. You can go off and explore alright?"

"Ok. I will go to the training dojo that I was told was here. I'm… not exactly thrilled with myself."

"I understand." Takehito said. "Good luck Minato. I will see you around." He replied as Minato left and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Minato disappeared into the elevator and took the ride up to the 15th floor. He wandered over towards the large double doors that had the sign for a training dojo on it. He entered it and was surprised. It was really large and there was so much space. There was a work out section with a lot of the machines and medicine balls. There was a track, a swimming pool, and some target dummies for boxers and martial artists. Then there was a weapons rack with a plentiful supply of weaponry and other gear like boxing gloves, wrist wraps and protective gear. Minato decided to head towards the gear section, looking at all the weapons on the racks. His childish mind was in awe, his mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

* * *

Unknown to Minato, there was a pair of older women about 17 entering the room. One had brown hair and brown eyes while the other had grey hair and grey eyes. The first was exuding a very kind aura while the other one had a more sinister aura about her.

"What is this brat doing in here?" She spoke loudly, obvious distaste for humans and didn't care if he heard her, which she did. Minato had turned his head over to her and then turned back to what he was doing. He was picking up some boxing gloves and placing them on his hands, though they were a bit oversized. Minato looked around and saw some wrist tape and began to tape the boxing gloves so they were tight on his hands and wrist.

"Very intelligent. Can think quickly." Spoke the other one. "And do you have to be so rude Karasuba? It's only a child."

"Yet it grows up into an adult. You should know that by now Yume. Children grow into adults."

Yume sighed and shook her head. The kid turned his back to them and began to punch at a suspended punching bag, hitting it with light yet fast punches. He was unskilled by far but he tried.

Karasuba walked over towards the boy, her grey eyes boring a hole into his back but he remained unphased.

"Yo brat. You aren't supposed to be here. Get out. There is a height limit." She said, grinning down at the boy as she stood behind him. Minato ignored her and Yume walked over.

"Karasuba! There is no such rule!" Yume scolded but the grey haired female ignored her.

"Yo brat. I'm talking to you."

"And I do not care." Spoke Minato, continuing to punch at the bag, faster this time as he made his own rythmn.

"You little brat."

"You ugly monkey." He replied, turning to the girl. "If you want people to respond to you, maybe you should stop being so mean. As you are right now, I can see why my mother said to avoid you." He replied, turning his back to her and punching at the bag. Yume stifled a giggle at the head strong little child, seeing that he wasn't a typical child. Most adults, let alone children, run at the sight of Karasuba.

"You insolent little child. You should respect your elders."

"Respect is earned. Not given." Minato said. "Now if you don't mind, I am training."

Yume smiled and knelt next to Minato. "I'm Yume. What is your name?"

"Minato."

"That is a lovely name. So, why are you here?"

"Because my mother brought me to her work and decided to let me roam free." Minato said, still punching the bag while talking.

"Is there a reason your nose has a splint on it?"

"Because it's broken. I got it broken at school today so they sent me home."

"I see now why you are training. How about I help you?" Yume said with a big smile.

"I would like that." Minato said, turning his head and giving her a heartwarming smile.

Karasuba sighed and decided to go train by herself with her katana while Yume began to instruct Minato with the proper punching techniques.

* * *

After about four hours of being trained by Yume, Minato got a call on the intercom that his mother was ready to leave. Minato bid a farewell to Yume and then said good bye to Karasuba as well before running out.

Yume smiled and walked over to Karasuba, who had been taking looks at Minato and Yume every few minutes.

"He's a cute kid." Yume said.

"Disrespectful."

"So are you. Plus you have to admit, he has a spine of some sort. He's not afraid of you."

"He should be."

"I'm aware… but I think he's going to grow up to be a great Ashikabi." Yume said with a big smile.

Minato climbed into his mothers car and smiled.

"How was your first day Minato?" Takami asked.

"It was good. I met Hikari and Hibiki with Uncle Takehito. I helped him out there and then I went to the training dojo. I'm sorry mom… I couldn't avoid her. She approached me and called me a brat."

He watched as his mother gripped the steering wield hard, her eyes sharpening but after about ten seconds she relaxed. "She didn't hurt you right?"

"No, but she might have if Yume wasn't there. Yume and I talked and had fun together for a few hours."

"Oh thats wonderful. You up for coming tomorrow? I'm going to have you drop out of school for a few months and then have you homeschooled. Alright?"

"Ok mom."

The older woman smiled, happy that her son enjoyed herself. Though she was worried a bit now about him becoming an Ashikabi. If she and her husband gave him their genes… he would be the most powerful Ashikabi she reckoned.

* * *

Minato began to go to the MBI research facility every day including weekends. He had begun to call it a second home as he had a lot of fun. He spent several hours with the twins talking with them about the outside world. About TV and what kidn of movies they liked. What they liked to read. He learned quite a lot about them, though he was still in the dark about Sekerei and Ashikabi. The people in the building knew that he didn't know anything. Only that this was a type of hospital.

After being with the twins, Minato met up with Yume in the dojo. Coincidentally, Karasuba was also there with Yume and she was always watching him. She never spoke to him until about a few weeks into his being in the facility.

After that she began to train with Minato, assisting him with his training which he took to heart. He never once doubted her strength and showed her respect as she showed him no disrespect. She even began to talk with him normally, and Minato after about two months considered her a friend as they had gotten along.

* * *

After three months, Minato was sent out of the city for school purposes. He was sent to a friend of his mothers who owned a very small school. It was about 100 people with high intelligence. Minato was going to get the best education, among other things as he would have a lot more freedom out there and Minato knew what he wanted to do with his life.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So ive seen this anime a long time ago, well before I got into fanfiction, and im getting back into it as I haven't seen this anime in a long time so I dont remember much. As such, I read some fanfiction of this anime and I've gotten permission by Seerking to steal some of his ideas. Now, it's very minor theft but he helped me out by making his story. haha.**

 **So, right now the harem is as follows:**

 **Karasuba and the Raiden Twins. That is it for the MOMENT. I haven't decided yet who else at this moment.**

 **Oh and no, the title has nothing to do with AoT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing.**

 **So far, no more harem members have been added. Though I am thinking about Tsukiumi. I like her. Kazehana too.**

* * *

Takami Sahashi was on the 13th floor. She was a woman on a mission, a smile on her face as she had gotten some good news. She walked over towards the doors that housed the Raiden Twins, or Hibiki and Hikari. Sekirei's 11 and 12. She knocked and opened the door shortly after, smiling at the twins who were watching TV. The twins were 25

"Takami? Is their something the matter?" Hikiri, the calmer twin, asked.

"Oh quite the contrary. Do you remember my son?"

"That cute kid Minato? Of course I do. Is he alright?"

"He's coming back to Japan. More so this city. Would you girls like to accompany me to see him?"

Both of the girls eyes lit up as they heard that the kid who played with them for a few months was returning.

"We would love to." Hibiki said. "Could we also go out and find our Ashikabi as well? We've been cooped up forever and you promised us next week we could."

Takami nodded. "I can allow you to do that tomorrow. Plus… who knows. Minato might be yours."

"Minato is an Ashikabi?" Hikari asked, raising a brow.

"I'm about 90% sure on that one. If he's my son and takes after me, he's definitely an Ashikabi. A strong one at that. Are you saying you are interested in my son Hikari?" Takami teased.

"Of course we are. He's an amazing person… though he was very young at the time..." She stated, the second part unsure of herself about it.

Takami sighed. "I do apologize for sending him out of the city… but it was for his own good. He was being picked on way too much here in this city so I had to look out for my own son, but.. I promise you. He's still a very kind and caring boy just like he was back then. Just a lot more… manly."

Hibiki smiled. "I think we would still like him to be our Ashikabi is possible… but then again if we don't react to him, then he's not our fated one."

Takami nodded. "Well, let's get going. We are going to meet him at the arena."

"Arena?" Hibiki asked, following the older woman with Hikari behind her.

"I will explain on the way. I have one more stop to make in the tower… though I'm going to regret this immensely." Takami replied. She knocked on the door with the number 4 on it. She opened the door shortly after and she spotted the owner of the room. Karasuba who was 26, though she looked like she was only 18.

"Ah, professor Takami. It's a surprise to see you come here. Found something for me to do?"

"No. As much I do not want you around him, my son Minato is returning to Japan. Since you seemed to have taken an interest in my son and befriended him, despite me warning him not to, I thought you would like to come with me and meet my son."

Karasuba raised a brow. "I see. I think I will take you up on that offer. I want to see what kind of man that brat has turned into." Karasuba said, getting up from her couch and turning off the TV. She grabbed her sword and walked over to Takami and smiled at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I have no interest in harming your son."

"It doesn't. I don't trust you." She said bluntly, staring at her.

Karasuba chuckled. "Just because I hate the vermin that infest this planet, doesn't mean your son falls into that category. Or you for that matter."

Takami sighed. "Let's just get going before I change my mind." She said, turning around and heading towards the elevators. The elevator ride and the walk to the car was very tense and uncomfortable for the twins, scared of the fourth Sekirei.

* * *

As soon as the car left the MBI property, Karasuba, who had commandeered the passenger seat, broke the silence.

"So, what has your son been up to these many years? He's what… 19 now?"

"20 actually. He attended a very high end private school and graduated high school a few years early. We weren't in much contact so I don't know every detail, but he's basically turned into a martial artist. A boxer to be more specific. He graduated at 16 and even during his school he was training his body and getting stronger. So, from what I've researched about him, at 18 he joined the UCT, or the Ultimate Combat Tournament. He has remained undefeated for two years running with 100 wins under his belt. He is returning to Japan to defend his title. So, that is where we are heading now. The Arena. Is that satisfactory?"

Karasuba smiled. "Very. I am very interested in seeing him in a fight."

"And you two girls? Are good with that information?"

The twins nodded in silence.

* * *

They arrived at the Arena about five minutes later of silence. They all entered the arena after Takami flashed her pass as a family member of one of the fighters, so she entered for free and the others were her plus ones. They took a seat in the front row on Minato's side of the arena and the announcer was getting into the ring now as the fight was about to begin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the biggest anticipated fight since 2010! In the left corner, hailing from Okinawa, we have the quick, the fierce, the deadly, Komodo Dragon!" In came a very well built Japanese man, dressed in a Kimono who climbed into the ring and then shed his Kimono to reveal his tattooed body with a bunch of dragons.

"In the right corner, fighting to keep his title of World Champion, we have someone who is unrelenting, unstoppable and without fear. Give it up for the champion of the world, The TIIIIIIITAN!" The crowed erupted into cheers as a man who was 6 foot 2, with a very strong looking build. He wasn't overly so like a body builder but his body was befitting that of a heavy weight boxer. He had messy black hair and grey eyes. It was Minato Sahashi. He had his hands in the air, wrapped in only wrist wraps, and in his hands he was holding a flag. On the flag was a purple symbol of the Parthenon. Minato climbed into the ring and tossed the flag into the crowd. He was wearing boxer shorts and a shirt that was open in the middle. He shrugged off the shirt and kissed his hands to the crowd.

The crowd was no longer cheering, but most of the crowd was chanting.

"TITAN TITAN TITAN TITAN!"

Minato loved the crowd and kissed to the crowd again before the referee began to move towards the middle, ready to signal the fight. Both of the fighters moved to the middle.

"Gentlemen. I want a clean fight. No biting, no hair pulling, no groin shots. When I say fight, you fight. If I say break, you break. Is that understood?"

Both of them nodded and went back to their corners. The Komodo Dragon had four helpers in his corner but Minato had none. Minato was a solo act. With the fight about to commence, Minato put in his mouth guards and prepared.

* * *

Back in the crowd, Karasuba was watching with heavy interest, while the Twins were blushing and holding a hand on their hearts.

Takami noticed the twins and smiled before she leaned over.

"You feeling ok girls?"

The twins looked over at her and nodded.

"I will see what I can do about Minato… I'm assuming you are reacting to him?"

They both nodded. "It's hot." Hibiki stated. "We want to at least speak to him before we decide… but… it's so hot."

Takami nodded. "I understand." She chuckled out.

* * *

The bell was rung and the cheers of the crowed erupted as the fight begun. Komodo was leaning forward, crouching a bit to lower his profile while Minato was bouncing on his feet. Minato shot out with a right jab, striking Komodo in the face with blinding speed. Komodo flinched and Minato went on the assualt, throwing out hooks, crosses and jabs with no rhythm. It was just punch after punch as quickly as possible. Komodo backed away from the assault immediately before he leapt into the air to deliver a spinning hook kick but Minato countered by pushing into Komodo's arc. Minato shot out with his left hand and delivered a powerful hook into the thigh of the kick taking the lower leg of Komodo in the face without even a flinch. Komodo landed on his left leg before getting his right leg down but Minato was already in his face with a powerful right cross. Komodo blocked a left jab with his right hand before delivering a right hook into Minato's face. Minato sent out a right cross into Komodo's ribs while being struck in the face. Minato's right fist arced immediately from the ribs right into Komodo's left cheek.

* * *

Back in the crowd, the four women were watching the fight. Karasuba was highly focused on Minato and the fight itself, her eyes going back and forth with each punch. The twins looked at Takami.

"Why is he just taking all of those hits? He isn't even blocking." Hibiki asked.

Takami shrugged. "I don't know but he seems unaffected by it."

They returned to watching the fight.

* * *

Minato shoved Komodo into a corner with a powerful uppercut to the jaw. Komodo swung out blindly with a left hook, striking Minato in the cheek. Minato countered with a powerful left cross into Komodo's cut, followed up by a left jab into the right cheek. Pinned in a corner, Komodo was left guarding his face with his hands, unable to get Minato off of him who was just wailing on Komodo. Minato noticing the blocking of the face, sent powerful jabs left and right with his fists, striking six times into the gut and lower ribs of Komodo who removed his arms to protect his torso. This was a mistake as Minato delivered four rapid punches within two seconds, right into the face of Komodo.

Komodo was on a last ditch effort, sending out a powerful right hook blindly into Minato. Minato took the strike in the face which left Komodo open. Striking right into the solar plexus with a right cross, Komodo was left stunned. Minato delivered two powerful hooks left and right right into Komodo's body before a left jab into the gut followed up by a right uppercut into the jaw. Minato moved to the side and the crowd watched as Komodo fell to the ground on his face. The arena was covered in blood from both fighters.

The referee moved in and began to count backwards from ten. Minato stood stock still, no longer bouncing as he crossed his arms and stared down at his opponent. It was over.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the referee lifted Minato's right arm in victory.

"Once again, remaining undefeated, the Unrelenting Titan!" Minato waved to the crowd, grinning at them all after removing his mouth guards. He had a bloody nose and a bruised cheek, but his eyes were ok. He had several bruises on his torso but he still remained standing strong. Minato moved from the stage and left towards the dojo where he would cool down after the fight. He didn't stay around for long in his fights and it was rare to find an autograph of his.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Minato heard the double doors opening of the training room of the arena and he put down the thirty pound weights onto the floor. He was sitting down and lifted them up with his arms.

"Mother. So you did come after all."

"I said I would." Takami said, giving her son a tight hug.

"I don't believe it. Could it be the twins?!" Minato gasped, running over towards the blushing twins, enveloping them both with a big hug, lifting them from the ground. "You girl's don't look like you haven't aged a day!"

The twins were blushing madly, reacting strongly to Minato. Hibiki however remained calm.

"It's great to see you Minato. You've grown."

Minato flexed his arms. "Thanks."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Alright Mr. Ego. Take it down a notch." She said, crossing her arms.

"Daaw, don't be so grouchy." He said, poking her belly with a wink.

"So, the brat is still alive it seems. You survived."

"So you weren't put down like a dog after all." Minato said, turning around and facing Karasuba who was glaring at Minato. The two of them narrowed their eyes at each other and approached one another.

"You still disrespect your elders and your betters it seems."

"You still think too highly of yourself as usual. I guess I shouldn't expect much from someone as ugly as you." Minato stated.

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds before Karasuba began to chuckle into her hand.

"It's great to see you alive there Minato." Karasuba said, only to get enveloped into a hug by Minato.

"As it is to see you. I didn't really expect you to come out to see me."

"You are one of the few I can actually call a friend. I must say that I am very happy I did come along. I liked what I saw."

Minato smiled happily and nodded. "I took your advice to heart and trained hard so no one would pick on me again."

"And I can see the results. You are a magnificent example of what a human should be. Sadly, most of them are disgusting."

"Still hate the human race eh? Well, It wouldn't be you without feeling the hatred rolling off of you. Glad I'm not on your bad side." Minato said before turning to his mother. "I'm actually taking a break from my fighting career for a few months. I've wanted a break for a while and thought I'd stay here in this city for a while so I can be with my friends. That alright with you?"

"That is more than alright. Infact, I've been wanting to have a nice talk with you about something important. Though I'd prefer if it was done in a more private location."

"Fuck that. I'm not patient." Karasuba said, grabbing Minato by his throat before pulling him into her. She kissed Minato on the lips with aggression and Minato was surprised by the kiss but his eyes went wide as saucers immediately as he spotted something really spooky. Wings. Grey whispy wings. Karasuba released Minato and Minato took a few steps back.

"I'm… not the only one who saw that right…?" Minato asked, his eyes still wide as if he had seen a ghost.

"Damnit Karasuba. You have made this so much more fucking difficult."

"Nah. I think Minato can handle that information. I've decided he shall be my Ashikabi. After seeing what he has turned into, he is definitely the one for me." She replied, shrugging. Her face looked like she was without a care.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Minato asked, staring at his mother.

"Allow me to explain it." Karasuba said. "I, along with the twins, are known as Sekirei. Basically we are aliens. You are an Ashikabi. Also known as a Sekirei's master. There, that's the rundown of the situation you find yourself in."

Minato turned to his mother. "You knew all of this the entire time?! You brought me to the tower so I would be an Ashikabi?!"

"Quiet down Minato. Yes, I wanted you to be an Ashikabi. I thought you having a Sekirei or two would let you develop some backbone. Obviously, it worked. Are you upset with the situation you find yourself in."

"Well… no… but that's not the point!"

Suddenly the TV on the ceiling turned on.

"Greeting's Min-" Takami threw a weight at the TV smashing it to pieces.

"Shut the fuck up." She breathed out before turning to Minato. "Alright look. I'm sorry I did this without your knowledge but now you are stuck with it. Now, here is the more detailed explanation of the situation you are in. You are an Ashikabi with a Sekirei now. You are now forced to be part of a game called the Sekirei plan. Sekirei's are to fight each other until the last remaining Sekirei remains. From there, the two of you can remain happily ever after."

"Well, that was a bit anticlimactic. Expected more of a speech." Minato said, crossing his arms.

"I don't do speeches. Its why I didn't allow Minaka to speak to you."

"Uh huh… What if I have no interest in the game."

"Tough shit." Karasuba said. "Since I made you my Ashikabi, you don't really have a choice. Sure, you can not fight like a coward, but you will still end up fighting in the end. Period."

"Oh yea, speaking of that. Thanks so much for getting me roped into this game Karasuba. I so appreciate it." Minato said sarcastically.

"I want to be part of the game, so I needed an Ashikabi. Since I don't like people, you were the best choice."

"Oh well thanks so much! I'm glad you made yourself happy." Minato said, narrowing his eyes. After about ten seconds Minato sighed and shook his head. "Alright, so I'm part of this game now. How many Sekireis are there, how many can an Ashikabi have, and why the hell are the twins looking so sick?"

"108 not counting number 00." Takami stated. "An Ashikabi can technically have an unlimited amount of Sekirei's under his wing. As for why the twins are looking so sick, basically… they are in heat." Takami said with a chuckle. Minato's face turned red like a tomato and his eyes were wide. He stood stock still, unable to look towards the Twins, though the two of them approached Minato and draped themselves around him.

"Minato… please… make us yours." Hikari said.

"Please Minato. We want you to be our Ashikabi."

"I really hate you right now Karasuba." Minato said as the lips of the two twins kissed his own. Karasuba was looking at him amused. Takami shook her head and left the training room, letting Minato handle this by himself.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing for Sekirei. If you guys have any issues or assistance to give me, please give me assistance. Hah.**

 **Honest reviews. please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I own nothing! Enjoy!**

 **If you have any comments, concerns or questions, don't be afraid to ask in PM's or in the reviews. I will try my best to answer them if they are in the reviews.**

* * *

After being kissed by the twins and winging them as his Sekirei, Minato immediately walked over to Karasuba. He gave her a flick on the forehead, surprising the grey haired Sekirei.

"You attack me? Really have a death wish don't you?" Karasuba challenged but Minato was up to the challenge of the older lady.

"Death. By whom? You? Give me a break."

Karasuba chuckled and patted Minato's head. "You are as stubborn and headstrong as you were back then. It's one of the things I admire about you."

Minato blushed a bit and scratched his cheek. "Well, that's what happens when you have Takami as a mother. She did dominate a lot of my life, but a lot of her personality rubbed off on me."

"I know. She's one of the few people I can also stand to be around. So, anything you wish to know about all of this? I feel like it is the least I can do. Be grateful I am so generous today."

"Oh thank thee for thou's generosity. May it be told that the great Goddess Karasuba gave Minato answers to questions." Minato said, bowing with his hands out to the gray haired woman. Karasuba was amused greatly. He hadn't changed much at all.

"Glad you recognize my greatness." Karasuba said, enjoying their game.

Minato shook his head. "So, what exactly occurred between you, the twins and I?" The twins in question were sitting on their butts against a wall, their faces flushed.

"Well, I can't speak for the twins as they seem to be still recovering from the link between you and them, but for me I just signed a contract. You are my Ashikabi, my master, and I am your Sekirei for all time. I shall defend your life with my blade."

"Uh huh. So in the case of the twins, they actually like more than just a friend and for you, we are still friends and business partners."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. While I consider it a business contract, I consider you much more." Karasuba said, grabbing Minato by the chin and planting her lips aggressively on his for a few seconds. "You're a good toy."

"Oh hardey har har. Be serious for once."

"I'm not one in touch with my feelings. I think of you as more than a friend. You are a physical and emotional companion. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes… though I'm very surprised nonetheless."

"And you? What are your feelings towards us and your thoughts to this situation?"

"I can't say I love you guys, but, I'm not against saying I like you more than friends. Whatever that is, I don't know. This really is sprung upon me real suddenly."

"I take no offense to that. Give it time, you'll worship me. They all do." She replied, giving him a wicked grin.

Minato rolled his eyes in response. "Sure. Totally."

"Well, I have to go to work." Karasuba said. "While you are my Ashikabi, I am still a member of the discipline squad. I won't be around all that often, but you know where to find me. I won't personally harm you or your Sekirei… but I won't stop the others from doing their job. Take care Minato." Karasuba said, turning around and leaving.

Minato watched her leave, his eyes on her back before he sighed and shook his head. "This has been an eventful day." He said to himself before turning to the twins who were now standing up and facing him. Minato approached the twins and looked at them. "I'm still recovering from the events from today, so don't expect me to understand a lot of what is going on. It's a lot of information to take in."

"You are handling it a lot better than we expected." Hikari said.

"You are quite open minded." Hibiki stated.

"Yea. It's a big shock to know that aliens exist, though I'm not really surprised. Guess I should have known something was up back when I was a kid but you all kept your secret… well secret."

"We were told not to use our powers when you were around." Hibiki stated.

"They told us it was for your own good." The other one replied.

"Well, guess it was all for naught… once again I am a product of my mothers machinations. She's still controlling my life even when I am out of the house." He replied, putting his hands on his hips and sighing as he looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"It may be true that she brought you up to be an Ashikabi, but you are the one who made your own decision to be a boxer. Your own decision to go out on your own and live your life. Are you dissatisfied with what occurred? Would you take it all back and never had met us?" Hikari asked.

"Absolutely not." Minato stated. "I cherish the entire time I've spent with you and Karasuba. Yume as well. If I could do it all over again, I would in a heartbeat. Just doesn't feel like I had any say in this."

"Do you not want to be our Ashikabi?" Hibiki asked.

Minato sighed. "I want to be your Ashikabi. It would be my pleasure to be your masters." Minato said, blushing at the last thing he said. "That didn't come out right. Forgive me."

"Well, it's true… in more ways then one." Hibiki stated with a full blush on her face.

Hikari was blushing as well but was more blunt. "We are submissive, so in actuality you are our master."

Minato's face grew bright red as he imagined what would entail all of that but he shook his head and changed the subject.

"So, what do we do now? I guess I need to find housing and then find a way to pay for all of our needs?"

"That would be what occurs naturally."

Minato nodded. "I have a family now… who knew." Minato said with a chuckle and a smile on his face. "Whelp, I have quite a good amount of money saved away just for this occasion. I believe I could buy us a very nice house and furnish it. I would end up having to get a job of course, but I think I could open up a dojo or something." He replied, only for a text message to come to his phone. It was from Karasuba.

"I got your phone number from your mother. MBI is going to be paying you a salary due to my work in the discipline squad. Looks like you get to sit at home all day while I work. How does it feel house husband?" Karasuba texted.

Minato glared at the phone and replied with a simple. "Fuck you."

About twenty seconds later. "Anytime Minato. We'll see how your stamina lasts."

Minato sighed and turned off his phone before turning to the girls. "Alright, looks like we got a salary coming in from Karasuba's work." The twins nodded and each of them took an arm of Minato. Hibiki on his right and Hikari on his left. The two of them began to walk with the boy, his pace was the one they followed.

* * *

About forty minutes later, they arrived in the north part of the city. His mother had given him a good Realtor to go to. He was suspicious at first about why she would pick the north of all places, but decided that since she was better at knowing the city than he, he should follow her advice. Unknown to him, she already had a house for him picked out and the Realtor was to give him it with a very discounted price. His mother always had plans.

They arrived at the Realtor and Minato sat down with the twins, looking over at all the houses offered.

"So, what kind of house are we looking for sir?" Asked the man behind the desk.

"Affordable, good condition. A good neighborhood for sure." Minato stated.

"Very large house. Would need a lot of space for the kitchen, dining room and a large master bedroom." Hikari added.

"Woah, why are we going to need all that space? It's just the three of us."

"For now." Hibiki stated. Hibiki leaned in and began to whisper. "You are going to be attracting more Sekirei due to your aura which has grown much larger since you winged us. The fact that you winged No. 4 was a HUGE increase to your aura and you were strong to begin with."

Minato looked at her incredulously, as if his eyes were saying. "Are you serious?!"

Hikari leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Just accept it. You have a harem big boy." She whispered.

Minato sighed and rubbed his temple. "Yea… what they said. Big bedroom..." He said defeated.

"Wonderful. I have just the house you are looking for." The man stated, turning the pages in his book to a large white house. It was a two story house and it contained a large kitchen, a large dining room, and the strange thing about it was the fact that it had two bedrooms. One master bedroom and a guest room, and the master bedroom was massive. The size for the master bedroom is about 15 tatami mats, three times the size of a normal bedroom. There was one bathroom, where it was only for bathing. It was connected to both the guest and master bedroom and the hallway. There was a bathroom down the hall and one downstairs near the kitchen. "Renting or buying?"

"Buying."

"Wonderful. The price we ask for this house is 27,660,000.00 yen. We will let you pay this out monthly as well."

"I can pay it out front. However before I do… My mother basically told you to give me the house didn't she?"

"Yes. She told me not to tell you that she did, but you are too smart to fall for that."

Minato nodded and sighed. "I'll still take it." Minato said, signing paperwork and paying for it with a debit card. It took about an hour, but the paperwork was all signed and Minato was taken by limo to the new house. "Look's like I need to start getting furniture. That house took up most of my savings, but I should have enough to get what I need." Luckily, the house has a fridge, microwave, oven, dishwasher, washing machine and dryer included. We have everything needed to stay the night. Just need to get several futons for everyone… that will come into my life."

"We'll just share your bed." Hikari stated. "We are yours after all."

Hibiki nodded. "Just get a large enough mat. We Sekirei's are physically and emotionally demanding of our Ashikabi's. It isn't unusual to find us in your bed in the morning after we sleep walk to be with you. Might as well just accept it now."

"Oh joy. That's going to be awkward. Morning wood AND sexy babes in my bed? Mmm mmm!" He said, his humor dry. Minato went upstairs with the girls to the bedroom, opening up the master bedroom only for Minato's eyes to narrow dangerously. "What the hell is my mother thinking…?!"

"I'm thinking about how long it's going to take to get some grandchildren." Takami stated, coming from the master bath. "Like the house?"

"First of all, ew. I don't want to have a talk about sex with my mother! Second of all, it's a nice house." Minato walked over to his mother. "What are you playing at… why go through all of this?" He asked, whispering.

"Is it so wrong to take care of my son?"

"You seem to be highly confident that I'm going to get more Sekirei, that they are all going to sleep in my bed and that we don't need that many bedrooms as they are all going to share my bedroom. So yes, I think you are up to something. So what is it?"

"I just want you to win so you can be happy with all of your Sekirei."

Minato nodded. "Alright I buy that. Just what the hell was with that grandchildren comment?" Minato asked, crossing his arms.

"What? I'm not against my son fucking his Sekirei. They are yours after all. Plus they can't get pregnant for another year so why not go ahead?"

"YOU ARE MY MOTHER. NORMAL MOTHERS DO NOT CONDONE THIS OR SAY THESE THINGS!" Minato yelled, his face red from embarassment.

"Most mother's aren't related to the Sekirei plan." Takami said with a grin. "Now, enough with the fun. Minato, listen up. If you die for real… all of your Sekirei die with you. It's like a switch. You die, they die. Understand? You must keep yourself safe at all times."

Minato sighed and shook his head from his mother antics before looking at her. "I can fight for my own safety, but I will heed your warnings."

"Good. Now then." Takami inserted a needle suddenly into Minato's arm.

"What the hell is that for?!"

"Research."

"RESEARCH?! What do you need my blood for?!"

"Curiosity really. Your extremely powerful aura is concerning to say the least. Not a bad thing but something doesn't add up. Nothing to worry about Minato." She said, finishing her blood drawing before walking to the twins. "Now you two. Keep my son happy. Kay?"

The twins nodded with red faces, the insinuation of what his mother was saying was not lost on them.

Minato sighed loudly and shook his head. "God damn… she's still at it. When will I take control of my own life?" He grumbled.

"You worry too much." Hikari stated.

"I agree. You worry so much about what your mother has planned. She has the best intentions for you plus I wouldn't say your situation is a bad one." Hibiki replied.

"I know I know. It's just not a normal day. I come to Japan only to get wrapped up in some massive real life game. I also get a fucking harem within 5 minutes. It's a lot of things I have to wrap my head around… and I am tired."

"Then sleep." Hibiki stated. "Take your time to process all of this. Eventually you will discover it's not so bad."

Minato smiled and nodded, unpacking the futon from it's plastic wrapping. He also took the clean sheets provided by his mother and placed them on the bed before undressing to his underwear. He climbed into bed and snuggled into the comfy pillows, groaning.

"Oh yes… How I missed these comfy pillows. Mother really knows what I like." He said with a smile. He turned his head to the twins. "I give you permission to sleep in the same bed as myself. So whenever you two get sleepy, come join me. It's early but I am exhausted." Minato replied, yawning at the end before closing his eyes.

"Good night Minato." Hikari and Hibiki said, leaving the bedroom to go explore the house.

* * *

Down the street there was a two story building with a sign out front. Izumo Inn. In a small hidden room, a girl with glasses had a flushed face while she was typing on the computer.

"Damn… someone nearby… strong aura… gotta find out who."

She wasn't the only occupant suffering from this aura.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So here is the updated harem list:**

 **The Raiden Twins.**

 **Karasuba.**

 **Haihane.**

 **Benitsubasa**

 **Matsu**

 **Uzume**

 **Kazehana**

 **Tsukuomi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everyone. Due to a very critical review of my first chapter, I decided to put a little more effort into my work. I do slack off it seems sometimes. I apologize.**

 **Now, on with the show.**

* * *

It was about 6 a.m when Minato woke up. Having slept for 12 hours, he still felt like it wasn't enough sleep but no one ever feels like it was ever enough. However, upon waking up he couldn't say it was in a bad situation. Looking down, Minato was being cuddled by two gorgeous beauties wearing nothing but a pair of white matching panties. His first reaction was to blush and think inappropriate thoughts, but he focused on the feelings in his heart. Warmth. He felt warmth in his chest being close to the two Sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki. As if it was right in the world for them be by his side. As if they were meant all along to be with him. He felt happy.

' _Sekirei… aliens who are sent out into the world to find their Ashikabi… only to fight to the Death until one remains. It's sickening… the two twins have to fight against each other… they have to leave the other behind? Friendships torn apart… I don't want this.'_

"I don't want this." Minato said outloud, as if his brain told him to open his mouth and speak what was on his mind.

"Don't want us to cuddle with you?" Hikari asked, slowly pushing away from him, pain evident in her words. Minato immediately pulled them both closer and hugged them before smiling at them.

"That wasn't to this current situation… it was more to what is coming..." Minato said softly.

"Oh I see." Hikari said, not entirely sure how to assuage her Ashikabi's feelings towards the S-plan.

Hibiki yawned and woke up from their talking, placing a kiss on her Ashikabi's cheek. "Morning."

Minato turned his head and kissed Hibiki on the lips for a few seconds, eliciting a moan from the more docile twin. Two faint purple wispy wings appeared behind her back, shining behind her. Hearing a small whine from the other twin, Minato removed his lips from Hibiki and gently squeezed the right side of Hikari's stomach. "Hey now… I didn't forget you. Don't worry… I won't ever let any of you two feel left out." He replied, placing his lips upon the other one, forcing her own purple wings to emerge. After five seconds of kissing the more temperamental twin, he released them and slowly sat up. "I'm more than ok with what is occurring. Yesterday I was a bit embarrassed and surprised about the situation, but I feel warm inside. My heart beats for the both of you. I won't ever leave your side or let you get hurt." Minato said with a smile, which elicited a blush from the two lightning twins. "Now, as much as I would love to stay in bed with two pretty ladies that lack clothing at the moment, I'm hungry. Since we have no food in the house and need to go shopping, would you two girls like to go out to eat with me?"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the two girls immediately stood up and went to get dressed. They put on their matching battle suits, which looked quite like S&M clothing.

"Jeez. The gamemaster is quite the pervert, giving you two those kinds of clothings huh?"

"Actually, the clothing a Sekirei normally wears is from our powers and personality. Has nothing to do with what the game master wants." Hikari said in a matter-of-fact manner. This statement got Minato to blush bright red at the implications of what she said.

"S-so you mean…?"

"We both like to be dominated." Hibiki said bluntly. Minato wiped his nose from the small trail of blood that dripped from his left nostril.

"Oh… ok..." Minato said, blushing madly. "L-Let's go get something to eat ok?" Minato said quickly, hurrying towards the door. The twins gave each other a knowing look and an evil smirk, seeing how Minato reacted to the information provided.

* * *

A pair of eyes were watching Minato and the twins from across the street. The eyes were looking from a window on the second floor of Izumo Inn. They belonged to a busty woman with long, dark brown hair. She had brown eyes and was blushing while holding a hand over her heart. She was breathing slightly heavily, looking at the man. She was wearing a violet belly top that had a golden star on the front and a golden number ten on the back. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans.

"Damn… the power radiating from his is intoxicating… just who is that man?" She asked outloud to herself, watching as the three left the street.

"I can answer that question." Spoke another female voice. She had long red hair with side plaits. She wore a Chinese dress known as a Cheongsam. She had glasses upon her face as well.

"Ah Matsu… You know him?"

"Not by memory. Had to look him up… so you are reacting to him as well Uzume?"

"Yes… it doesn't hurt but the heat I feel from his aura is…"

"Intoxicating? I believe that was your word."

"Yea that." Uzume said with a smile. "Who is he?"

"Minato Sahashi and yes, he is the son of Takami. He visited the MBI tower when he was 11, and made friends with several Sekirei though he was unaware of who they were at the time. He left the city due to poor school environment and the trail goes cold from there until he turned 18. When he was 18 he entered the UCT, a human fighting tournament known as the Ultimate Combat Tournament. He remained undefeated since his debut and holds the title as World Champion. He goes by the stage name, Titan, due to the fact he is unstoppable. His fighting style is that of a boxer but not an ordinary one. Watching the fight he had yesterday against another fighter and reading reviews about him, he doesn't block his opponents attacks. He takes it without fear or concern. He doesn't flinch and strikes back. Anyways, he has winged a total of three Sekirei. The Raiden Twins, Hikari and Hibiki… but the third one is alarming. He has winged the Black Sekirei or No. 4, Karasuba."

"Karasuba… are you kidding me… she is staying down the street from us?"

"That's the kicker. She is part of the disciplinary squad as we know, so she stays up at MBI. It seems she cannot live with her Ashikabi in the same house."

"That's a relief. So, for the most part his life is a mystery?"

"Only after he left the city. He donated about 97% of his income as a fighter to several different homeless community's, providing better shelters and medical services to them. He seems to not care for money as much as say the Ashikabi from the east."

Uzume wrinkled her in nose in disgust at the mention of the Ashikabi of the east, but smiled softly anyways.

"So, he seems kind and gentle. He seems to have a backbone and is willing to take care of his Sekirei. I'm getting a bit more turned on thinking about it."

"I know what you mean." Matsu replied. "How do you want to approach this?"

"Talk to the twins, and then him afterwards. Can't really force ourselves upon him."

"We can, but I get what you mean. I will return to my room and do some more research on him. Let me know when they return ok?"

"Will do." Uzume said, turning back to the window as Matsu left.

* * *

Minato and the twins took a seat in a booth at a large cafe. They sat in the left corner of the building, with Minato facing the door. The music in the cafe was that of a classical nature, playing songs from different composers throughout the world. The current song was Devil's Trill Sonata, by Guiseppe Tartini. There wasn't a large amount of customers in the cafe at the moment. The three were looking at their own menu's when a waitress appeared.

"Hello. I am Rias and I will be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Spoke a Crimson Red Haired busty beauty.

"Water for me please." Minato asked. "With two lemons."

"Unsweetened Ice Tea." Spoke Hikari.

"Same as my sister." Hibiki replied.

"Two Iced Teas and a Water with two lemons. I will be back." She replied, bowing her head.

The three of them took about two more minutes to decide on what to eat and put their menu's down soon afterward.

"Minato, can you tell us about being a boxer? Why do you take the hits and not block them?" Hibiki asked. Hikari nodded and they both leaned in to listen.

"Well, I wanted to do something unique. If I cannot block a hit, I'm going to take the hit. So why not just take them all and keep on fighting? So, I trained myself to ignore pain and continue on fighting. As for being a boxer, what do you wanna know?"

"Why did you choose that fighting style? We are aware that there are many kinds of fighting styles."

"When I was at the MBI tower, I looked through the training facility and I saw all of the tools they had there. From swords to whips. I didn't really like the feel of any of them but when I picked up a pair of boxing gloves and began to punch at the bag, it felt right. It felt really good, so I stuck with it." Minato said with a smile.

The waitress returned with the drinks shortly after and took their orders down. She left afterwards to give their orders to the chef. Minato and the girls went back to their conversations.

"So..." Minato's voice got much quieter. "This… reacting to me stuff. What is it like?"

"Our bodies heat up and our minds get muddled. Our hearts ache and yearn for our Ashikabi. When we finally get accepted the aching and yearning turn to devotion and affection. Our minds clear up and the heat lessens down and turns into love." Hibiki said with a smile on her face.

"We also get turned on." Hikari stated, an evil grin on her face. Watching her Ashikabi's face turn red like a tomato was well worth the embarrassing thing she admitted.

"Can you not be so inappropriate?" Minato asked, fingering his collar.

"Are you a virgin Minato?" Hikari asked, leaning closer and putting a hand on her cheek, looking at him smugly.

"Just like you." Minato said, glaring at her.

"You just seem to be so shy and afraid of the opposite sex… or sex in general." She replied, giving him a throaty chuckle. Hibiki looked at her sister.

"It's bothering him. You should stop." Hibiki said.

Hikari sighed. "Alright alright." She said, chuckling again.

Minato was blushing and looking out the window.

* * *

About two hours later, the three of them finished up their breakfast and returned home. Minato and the twins stood outside of the house.

"I need to go to MBI for a bit. I need to talk to Karasuba about some things. Can you two do the food shopping while I'm out?"

Hibiki nodded. "We sure can." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Minato said, giving the two of them a chaste kiss on the forehead before handing Hibiki his debit card. "I will see you guys later this afternoon or tonight. I will be back before bed time."

"Be safe." Hikari stated.

Minato nodded. "I will." He replied as he turned around and walked off.

* * *

About ten minutes later the twins left the house carrying some tote bags only to run into two figures outside of the house.

The twins got into a fighting stance but the brunette put both of her hands up.

"Wait wait. We aren't here to fight. We just want to talk."

The twins put their guards down and looked at the two. The other female was wearing a big sun hat on her head and it was tipped down on her face, as if she was trying to hide.

"What about?" Hikari demanded, crossing her arms.

Hibiki looked at their faces. "You two are reacting to Minato aren't you?"

Uzume gave them both a sheepish look, scratching her cheek. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Your face is red and your friend is rubbing her thighs together. It's not a stretch." Hibiki said.

"So, what exactly do you want?" Hikari demanded.

"We would like to be his Sekirei as well." Matsu said.

"Why ask us?" Hibiki asked.

"We thought it would be the proper way to go about this considering you are his current Sekirei." Uzume said. "So… can we get winged?" She asked, almost begging.

The twins faced each other for a few moments and then nodded.

"Sure. We already told him that he was going to get more Sekirei considering how strong he was." Hikari stated.

"We are just surprised about how quick this was. Are you aware of who he has winged?"

Uzume and Matsu both nodded. "Karasuba." Matsu stated. "No. 4."

"We heard she doesn't live here." Uzume followed up with.

Hibiki nodded. "From what we know, she is staying at MBI tower and won't be around much. Minato just left to go see her actually."

Matsu laughed a bit. "Is he even aware of who she is?"

Hikari nodded. "Apparently he met her when he was a child, like when we met him. The relationship at first was rocky but apparently the Black Sekirei has a heart."

"This Minato must be awfully strong if he can control her." Uzume stated.

Hibiki laughed a bit. "I think control is a stretch… but she does seem more docile around him."

The four girls nodded in silence before Uzume broke it.

"So… we can go get winged?"

"If he accepts it. He's… cautious at the very least. He was overwhelmed from yesterday when he became an Ashikabi… though it was under really specific circumstances. Karasuba forced herself on him and from there it spiraled out of control." Hikari said. The last part came with a laugh. "That being said, I think he would want to talk with you guys about it but he should say yes."

"That's great!" Uzume cheered happily.

"He won't be back until later tonight he said. As we said, he's going to see Karasuba up at MBI. We are actually going to go shopping for the house as he requested. If you girls wait till he returns, we will let you in the house." Hibiki stated.

Uzume nodded. "Thank you for letting us be with him."

Hikari nodded. "Of course. We can be generous."

Hibiki rolled her eyes. "Shut up Hikari." She said before turning to the other two. "We gotta get going. See you tonight." She said, walking with her sister while the other two girls went back across the street.

* * *

Minato was about a few blocks away from the tower when he heard something bothering him.

"I want you to be mine… and I will be yours whether you like it or not. I need a Sekirei with your powers under my command." Spoke a male. The voice held arrogance in its tone. Minato turned his head and spotted two figures in an alley way. There was a blonde haired male holding the chin of a female with short light brown hair. Her face was blank with a depressed expression, but she was actively trying to pull away from this man. The most noticeable thing was the ice that was surrounding her body on the wall but she was refusing to use it on the man.

' _A Sekirei…'_ Minato thought. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Minato demanded, entering the alley way, his eyes widened with anger. He looked like a demon.

"None of your business. Now go away before I make you regret it." Spoke the male. He looked about 16 or 17. Minato was in the shadows of alleyway, the housing surrounding the entrance to the alley blocked out the sunlight.

"Apparently you didn't hear me." Minato said, coming into the light, showing his face. The male in question began to look fearful. "I asked you what the fuck you were doing?!" Minato said, grabbing the male by the shirt before sending a punch into the boys gut. It wasn't a powerful punch but it did get the boy to grab his stomach. "Why the hell are you trying to go after a Sekirei like that?"

"So… you are an Ashikabi too?" He coughed out, looking up at Minato.

"Yes I am. I reside in the north. Minato Sahashi, though by the look on your face… you know who I am."

"Titan." The boy spoke.

"Very good. Then let me make this clear to you. If I ever see you forcing yourself on another person, human or Sekirei… I will send Karasuba out for you."

"Who is that?"

Minato smiled. "Someone stronger and a lot more blood thirsty then me. Let's leave it at that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now get going." Minato said, watching as the blonde rich boy ran away. Minato sighed and turned to the female. "You alright?" He asked, looking at the female. With a closer look, he realized just how pretty she was. She was dressed in a large white shirt with long flowing sleeves. The collar of her shirt was lined with black and it was a V-neck. The shirt showed off a third of her massive tits and most of her shoulders. It stopped at her upper stomach. She had a black obi tied around her front. She wore chains on her clothing, binding her shirt together. They acted like buttons. Her most noticeable aspect was her Sekirei symbol on her forehead.

"Yes." She said. Her voice was monotone.

"That's good. Take care young lady. Please be safe." He said with a smile, giving her a slight wave as he walked off.

"Wait..." She said softly, but Minato heard her. He twisted his body to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Can… I be your Sekirei? I can't be winged… but..."

"I won't say yes or no at this time… I don't know much about you…" He replied, which the girl got a lot more depressed looking. "Buuuut, I will love to talk with you when I am done with my business. Head to this address and speak to my Sekirei twins." He said, filling out a small piece of paper with his address. "Tell them that I sent you for your safety. When I get back, you and I can have a conversation about this. I would love to get to know you." He said with a smile. The girl nodded.

"Ok." She replied, looking at Minato as he left before she moved away.

* * *

Minato arrived shortly after at MBI headquarters, entering the Elevator so he could go see Karasuba. Unknown to him, Karasuba was not alone at the time.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **So an addition to the harem list: Akitsu!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would love more indepth reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Now that is out of the way, I shall be dropping a very big bomb in this story. Mwahaha!**

* * *

Arriving at the 10th floor, Minato exited the elevator as he made his way over towards the disciplinary squads hangout. Their headquarters so to speak. He had gotten the information from the desk clerk, who is still there from 9 years ago. They both had a nice conversation about what Minato was up to since he left the city. They spoke for twenty minutes before Minato had to call off their talk as he was wanting to talk to Karasuba and meet this so called disciplinary squad. As he walked towards the double doors that lead into the section of the building that was the D-squads territory, he was stopped by an older male. In his early to mid thirties Minato reckoned.

"Ah, you must be Karasuba's Ashikabi. Minaka told me that she had gotten someone before I could seal the deal."

"She was reacting to you?"

"Yes, she had told me she was reacting to me but when I tried to have her emerge she said she wanted to wait to see you again to see if there was a chance you would be. I guess she was right."

"I guess so. I am Minato Sahashi, my mother is -"

"Takami Sahashi." The man interrupted. "I work in the pharmaceutical department of MBI. I am Natsuo Ichinomi."

"Nice to meet you. So you know my mother?" Minato inquired, taking a seat on a chair outside of the double doors while Natsuo took a seat across from him.

"Quite. She came down to our department for drugs for her headaches and also for a lot of the drugs that the Sekirei needed if they got sick."

"Oh cool. So she had quite a hand in the Sekirei like I thought. Well, can you tell me anything about the Disciplinary squad? I only know they report directly to Minaka and Takami. I don't know exactly what they do."

"Basically they enforce the rules of the game. If someone is caught breaking it, they can be sent out. Usually Ashikabi's and Sekirei get warnings for breaking the rules, but if its major enough, they get sent out and they are allowed to use lethal force."

"Interesting. Well, since Minaka nor Takami approached me about it, I guess I am not one of those who get reported to in the Disciplinary squad. Which is good as I don't really want to deal with that. So how many members are there in the squad?"

"Currently there are three. Karasuba, No. 4 who is the leader. Then you have Sekirei 104 and 105, Haihane and Benitsubasa. I am to be their Ashikabi if you are not to be there's. Karasuba gave me the strict orders to allow you first crack at them."

Minato shook his head. "I wonder what silly scheme she has going on this time."

"I think it's more of less chance of an inner circle mix-up or something." Natsuo said, shrugging.

"Makes sense."

"So, how does it feel to be an Ashikabi?"

"Strange. It happened so suddenly. Sometimes it is hard to wrap my head around the fact that I am the master of three hot alien girls, but I make do with the situation. I just need to take my time and eventually I'll be ok with it."

"Ah, Karasuba told me that she forced you into this situation."

"Oh that's an understatement. I just got finished with my fight at the arena and I was in the locker room and training room when I met up with my mother, Sekirei's 11 and 12 and of course Karasuba. After our little reunion, Karasuba just comes up and kisses me… and well here I am! Apparently, she really wanted me to be her Ashikabi, consequences be damned!"

Natsuo was laughing his ass off at this story, grinning wildly at him. "Wow, must have been eventful but what's strange is the fact that Karasuba kissed YOU. She's not the type to like people, especially humans."

"Apparently, I grew on her when I was younger."

Natsuo whistled. "Impressive. Whelp, It's time I get back to work. I have to file some paperwork. You can go on ahead in but the squad is not here at the moment. Why don't you enjoy the nice heated pool we have in there?"

"I think I will." Minato said shaking the mans hand. "Farewell Natsuo."

"Likewise." The suited gentleman said before disappearing down the hallway.

Minato entered the large wooden double doors that had a sign plastered in the middle of the two doors, which was cut in half so the doors could open. When it was closed the two halves came together. Was a nice elegant piece of furniture. As he entered into the bathhouse, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. It was a large platinum white pool with clear blue water. To his right was the locker rooms and a door that seemed to have an office behind it if Minato's guess was right. If you were facing the pool from the locker rooms, there was windows everywhere. Forward and to the right was windows, facing the city. You could see for miles.

Minato grinned and undressed, placing his outfit on a lawn chair, he moaned in pleasure as he put a foot into the water, feeling the warm pool. It wasn't as hot as a hot tub but it like having a shower or a bath. The perfect temperature.

"Fuck… I could live here and be happy." Minato groaned, sitting on the ledge inside the pool that let his chest and head be above the water. He decided to close his eyes and try to take a nap, thinking that Karasuba would wake him up when she got back.

* * *

Not five minutes later, the double doors opened loudly and Minato was still awake.

"INTRUDER! I will teach you to be in here without permission." Spoke a very aggressive female voice. Sensing through the vibrations in the air, Minato stood up instantly, leaping onto the edge of the pool and took a stance. Just like Minato thought, the female rushed at him. Minato pulled his right first back and sent it flying out towards the females voice. Her fist crashed into his left cheek just his right fist came in an uppercut. As soon as her fist finished striking his, his fist continued its motion and struck her right in the jaw, sending her reeling back while Minato was sent sliding back from the force. It hurt a lot more than it normally would. "Oh so you wish to fight me?! Then bring it on!" The girl said, charging right back at Minato with eagerness but a commanding voice halted her.

"That's enough Benitsubasa. You are striking my Ashikabi." Benitsubasa's fist was an inch away from striking his jaw and Minato's fist was an inch away from another uppercut. Minato stared right into Benitsubasa's eyes, no fear in his eyes.

"This is your Ashikabi?! Why didn't you say so before I hit him?!" She replied, backing away a bit frightened. The female in question was wearing a kimono-like shirt. Her pink hair was tied up into a ponytail to the left side of her head. She had a very athletic body that was toned but not overly muscular. She had a very small chest. She looked like she was 18.

The other female with them was wrapped in bandages on her torso and arms. She was wearing a tattered dark kimono. She had messy gray hair, narrow eyes and a studded choker.

"Amusement. I wanted to see what he would do and he didn't disappoint." Karasuba said, walking over to Minato who was standing there naked before them. "Now that that is finished up, Minato, what are you doing here?"

"You are my Sekirei after all, I believe I have a right to be with her." Minato replied, a snarky grin on his face.

Karasuba smiled and kissed his lips aggressively, her hands on his shoulders with a vice grip. He kissed her back with just as much aggression as she showed. Gunmetal gray wispy wings extended from her back after the touch with her Ashikabi. She pulled away slowly by biting his lip for a few seconds. "I suppose you do, but we both know that is not why you are here. Did you need something from me?"

"More of to talk about… this game."

"Ah. I suppose I can answer some questions about that." She replied, removing her kimono with a swift hand, revealing her naked body underneath, unashamed that Minato was seeing her in her birthday suit. She was amused when he looked away suddenly, his face blushing. She climbed into the bath and began to wade into the water, stretching her body out in the blue water. She waded over towards a dial on the left side of the pool and turned it on to high and powerful jets began to churn the water. It was a hot tub as well. "Join me. We can enjoy a leisurely swim together while we talk yes? I believe that is what is what women normally do yes?"

Minato couldn't help the snarky grin that crept onto his face. It was one of the traits that rubbed off on him from Karasuba. "Trying to be normal? Could it be that the Black Sekirei, the one that hates human kind, is falling in love with a human?"

"Do you have a problem with me doing such things? I can always go back to how I normally am." She threatened, her naturally narrow eyes had a dangerous look, as if challenging him.

"Oh a problem? No no, just surprised that the strong Sekirei has such a weakspot for me. Should I be flattered or terrified?"

"Both, now shut up and get in here." She said. Minato laughed out loud before climbing into the bath, sitting on the ledge. "Now what do you need to know?"

"The only question I have is this… What are your thoughts about the game?"

"I'm sure you know what kind of person I am… so you decide."

"Exciting. Fun. You enjoy violence."

"As do you if I recall your career choice."

Minato nodded, not denying his love for fighting. "Fair enough. So, this Sekirei and Ashikabi stuff. I was called master at one point. That term is what I think it means right?"

"If you think it means you are our owners, you are mistaken."

"As I thought. Obedient alien women given to hot blooded males? Dreams don't come true as they say." Minato said, smirking.

"That's not to say a lot of the Sekirei's aren't submissive. I believe the twins are submissive entirely."

"They are, as they have told me." Minato replied, nodding to her.

"Sekirei's have a natural obligation to serve our Ashikabi's and keep them happy."

"But not you."

"That's not true. Even I, through our link, have the urge to keep you happy. Whether that means I keep you safe or let my body please you is another thing."

"Uh huh. So, this… link. What is it?"

"Haihane. Benitsubasa. Our talk is going to be a little too much information, illegal information. If you wish to leave, do so now. If not, join us in the bath if you are serious about staying." Karasuba ordered. With a few seconds of hesitation, Benitsubasa undressed and climbed into the bath, getting in the right corner on the ledge. Haihane sighed.

"But my show… I guess I can catch it again later." Haihane said, talking to her self. She undressed and placed her clawed gauntlets on a lawn chair and climbed into the pool, sitting on the left corner near Minato. Karasuba was on the other side of the pool on the deep end.

"Good. Now, this link I speak of is quite simple. I can feel the general emotion you feel and vice versa… well if the emotions are strong enough. If the link between Sekirei and Ashikabi is at another level of strength, even full on telepathy can occur."

"I see. Sekireis… they look like humans. Do they function like humans?"

"You can consider a Sekirei a higher evolved form of humanity. We need to eat, sleep, drink and breathe oxygen. We are also able to reproduce in the same manner as humans. We are just faster and stronger than humans."

"Interesting. This game… what is it exactly?"

"To put it bluntly, its a fight to the death. You and your Sekirei must fight to the death against the other Ashikabi and Sekirei."

"So… I might lose you guys?" Minato asked, a frown on his face as his emotions dipped.

"It's a possibility."

"If I kill Minaka… does this change the game?"

"Well, I do know that Minaka has the ability to terminate Sekirei remotely. Luckily the bastard is quite amused by this game so the chance of him doing that is very minimal, even if we do something wrong. I highly he would ever do such a thing. However, there is a possibility if he dies… all Sekirei will die."

"I see… This… is troublesome and… nauseating."

"If you win… you can bring all the Sekirei back to life… at least that is what I was told by Takehito."

"Interesting… how?"

"Not sure how exactly but it's called Jinki… or something. It has the power to affect all of humanity or Sekirei but not both. You can change DNA or something. Who knows… but from what he told me, it can reactivate terminated Sekirei. Or so he says."

It was then the TV above Karasuba turned on. Minaka was there.

"She is right my dear boy." Spoke the super genius. He chuckled and began to laugh. "At least mostly right."

"So you did place another bug in here." Karasuba said with a sigh.

"Yes. I knew Minato getting you to emerge was… a threat at the very least, so I need to know what was going on. I'm glad to see that it was only you telling him our dirty dark secrets. Bad Karasuba." He said, chuckling out the last part. "So Minato my boy. Now you have a reason to fight yes? Show me what kind of man you are as we usher in the age of the gods!" Minaka laughed out before turning off the TV on his end.

Minato blinked and kept looking up at the TV. "Well… he's a character."

"Quite… I guess I should be lucky that he's like that. If he was more serious… he could have punished us all… possibly killed us." Karasuba said with a sigh.

"I guess so." Minato replied, turning his attention to Haihane and Benitsubasa. "So, want to introduce me? I feel it's the proper order."

"Ah… I guess I should. Haihane, number 104, is the laid back lazy Sekirei on your left. To your right is number 105, Benitsubasa. She's the more aggressive temperamental one. She's the one who punched you."

"Ah. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I am Minato Sahashi, son of Takami Sahashi. I am the Ashikabi of Karasuba here."

Haihane waved lazily at him staying quiet. Benitsubasa on the other hand looking sheepishly at him.

"Nice to meet you… I'm sorry I hit you."

"Quite alright. I'm used to being hit. I also hit back. You have quite the punch. A good technique as well. Keep it up."

"T-Thanks." She said with a blush, looking away. Karasuba chuckled at the interactions between the pink haired female and Minato.

"My my. Who knew that you were such a dog Minato." Karasuba said.

"Oh yes, like you would ever say that." Minato rolled his eyes at Karasuba trying to tease him.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Jealous about tiny tits over there?" Haihane questioned, smirking.

"HEY!" Benitsubasa growled out, standing up and glaring at Haihane. "At least I don't have enormous knockers getting in the way!"

"No, but your tiny knockers get in the way of having any male attention." Haihane replied with a grin, enjoying her teasing.

"Screw you! My tits are great! Watch! Minato, what do you think of my breasts?!" Benitsubasa demanded. Minato put his hand up and shook his head.

"I don't think answering that is in my best interest." Minato replied. Karasuba however would have none of that.

"No no. Go ahead Minato. What do you think of her chest?" Karasuba challenged, grinning at her Ashikabi. Karasuba wasn't the jealous type but she did enjoy teasing her subordinates.

Minato sighed. "If you are asking for my opinion, then it will not mean much. I don't really care too much about the breasts as much as others. While breasts are an attractive part of a woman, I prefer a good tummy. Nice and fit. However, if you must know, I think your tits are wonderful. Tits are tits. They aren't mosquito bites and they will fit in my hand. So that's all that matters. However, my opinion doesn't mean much as I like the tits of the other two women in this room as well. Does my answer satisfy you?"

Benitsubasa was blushing madly at his explanation of his likes. She then grinned and turned to Haihane. "You see! A man likes my breasts the way they are!"

"He only said that so you wouldn't be angry with him. So gullible." The messy haired female said.

"He said it honestly! Stop teasing me Haihane!"

"Oh but it's so much fun." Haihane said with a grin. Minato just let out a sigh, not wanting to deal with this.

Benitsubasa puffed out her cheeks in anger, making her look very cute. It was then a question came from Karasuba that no one was prepared for.

"Are any of you two reacting to Minato?" Karasuba asked, curious.

Haihane tilted her head. "I guess so. I don't know what it should feel like honestly. It feels warm next to him, but it's not glaringly so."

Karasuba nodded. "Felt the same for me. I just knew he was the right man for me in all honesty. Not all Sekirei are going to react the same way." She pointed out.

"For me… It's pretty hot. He's… kind and sweet… not to mention packs a pretty good punch for a human. I think he might be the one."

Karasuba nodded. "As I thought. Minato is an extremely strong Ashikabi who is only going to get stronger and stronger. Well, you two have my permission to wing yourselves upon him."

"You do understand I can say no..." He said, glaring at Karasuba. She just shrugged. "Fuck you..." Minato said with a sigh.

"Anytime you want." Karasuba said. "It is my duty after all to perform such things if needed."

Minato groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stayed quiet for about ten seconds before looking over at Benitsubasa. "If you wish me to be your Ashikabi, it would be incredibly rude for me to deny you having an Ashikabi. Just understand that I want nothing to do with the squad and you may end up fighting me and the other Sekirei of mine at some point over something."

Benitsubasa nodded. "I understand… I will still like you to be my Ashikabi." She said, crawling over towards Minato before climbing into his lap.

"I still claim your virginity Minato, so don't get any funny ideas." Karasuba teased. Minato responded with a middle finger as Benitsubasa cupped his face and kissed him gently. Faint pink wings burst forth from her back as a Sekirei symbol appeared on her back, right between her shoulder blades. Their kiss lasted for five seconds and when they finished, Benitsubasa was breathing heavily, panting as she clung to Minato for a few seconds before being shoved off by Haihane.

"My turn washboard." Haihane teased, kissing Minato suddenly, surprising the boy. Faint white wings burst from her back as her Sekirei crest appeared between her shoulder blades as well. Her kiss lasted even less cause Benitsubasa shoved her off of Minato.

"Screw you! You don't ruin my moment with my Ashikabi!" She declared. Haihane recovered from the kiss and grinned.

"Someone's jealous… is it because I have bigger boobs?"

The two of them began to argue back and forth. Haihane was a calm and collected female while Benitsubasa was very aggressive. Minato sighed while Karasuba just chuckled, enjoying the atmosphere. As if his day wasn't strange enough, the double doors were thrust open as Takami appeared.

"Minato! We need to talk! NOW!" She said. She sounded angry but it wasn't directed at him.

"Can we talk while in here? Is it something they can know?"

"Yea yea fine… I just got back from the lab… look… I don't know how he did it… but let me ask you a question. Did Takehito or Minaka ever… stick needles in you when you were coming by since I forced you to drop out?"

"Takehito put needles in me. He told me that it was just standard procedure. Why?"

Takami took a seat suddenly on a lawn chair, pulling out a cigarette. She was shaking and shuddering, her grip on her cigarette was light. "I… I can't believe he would do this."

"Who?"

"Minaka… Minato… what I am about to tell you is going to devastate you… hurt you… but understand that I had nothing to do with it." She breathed out, taking a draw of her cigarette.

"Mom… what's the matter?"

"Minato… you are part Sekirei."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Oh no. Minato is part Sekirei?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy what my plans were! I still have more to come!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Minato…. You are part Sekirei." Said Takami who was shuddering a bit. She was normally calm and collective.

Minato stared at his mother, his eyes wide in surprise. The other three women were surprised as well, their eyes wide at this revelation. Their Ashikabi was a Sekirei? It was unheard of. An Ashikabi was part Sekirei? That wasn't even dreamed of, but it seemed a reality. Of course, even surprises can be considered a good thing.

"Really?" Minato asked after about half a minute of silence. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… Your blood work came back positive… your DNA has been altered and you possess genes from a multitude of Sekirei."

"Let me guess, I have one of Karasuba's genes?" Minato asked jokingly.

"Yes… she is one of the donors." His mother replied. The room was silent following this new set of information before Minato burst out into laughter, putting his forehead into his hand. His laughter was contagious to Karasuba who also burst out in laughter, her head tilted back on the concrete. His mother however didn't share their humor. "This isn't funny Minato. This is serious."

"No no, I'm aware it is serious but it honestly makes a lot of sense. Karasuba and I bonded really well… and it just so happens she gave me some of her DNA? What are the odds? I guess she only likes me because I have her in me."

"The Sekirei genes are all dormant." Takami said, shaking her head. "She likes you cause you are you. Not because you have her in you."

"Oh… well now the mystery continues." Minato said with a smirk, looking at Karasuba. "The mystery to why such a powerful and dangerous Sekirei has fallen deeply in love with a human."

"You keep running your mouth… I can punish you you know." Karasuba challenged, her narrow gray eyes always looked dangerous.

"You can't punish me. I am a Sekirei now. I can take you on in a fight." Minato said with a toothy grin.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Takami demanded, glaring at the two friends having a good banter session.

"I am taking it seriously mom but unlike you, I don't care about being part Sekirei. While yes it was done without my knowledge and that Minaka needs to be punished for this… I think it's a good thing."

"A good thing?" Takami breathed out, glaring at her son.

"Yes. Alright so, I don't know all the finer details about me being part Sekirei, but from what I know, if my genes are all dormant then if I can activate them I become stronger. I am able to fight in the Sekirei plan and not being weak or useless. I don't have to sit on the sidelines of the coming war and I can protect those closest to me. That's honestly the greatest thing that could happen to me. I become a fighter as a human and my skills and let's say the stats of myself now transfer over to being a Sekirei? I'd be a very tough opponent for anyone."

Takami listened closely to her son and his reasoning. She found herself believing his own opinion on the situation. He really did want to protect those closest to him and this truly was the best situation for it. She couldn't disagree with him.

"So… you really are ok with this?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't be. I mean, I'm upset that this wasn't my choice but I have to live with the cards I was dealt. I will always make do with the situation I am in to the best of my ability. I am still an Ashikabi right? If my genes are active, I can always wing more Sekirei right?"

"Yes, the only thing that changed with the added genes is certain personality quirks are intensified and you will be stronger. You will be faster, stronger, more resiliant, your reflexes will increase. Like you said, your stats have increased. I mean you will have your own personalized Sekirei crest though it may differ from normal crests and you will be able to be shut down like other Sekirei. As in if you use your chant you shut down a Sekirei if touching their crest."

"Then it's all good. I don't think there should be any problem with this. However, I do want to know how to activate my genes as quickly as possible."

"We can do it in the lab. I know how… but you should wait at least a day or two."

"That's fine. I'm going to clear it with all of my Sekirei before I make a decision. I already know Karasuba is for it. She has been itching to spar with me and I can't say that I don't want to spar with her. That alright with you mom?"

Takami let out a sigh, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Yea that's fine. I just hoped you would be a little more angry at this."

"Oh don't worry. Im plenty angry at Minaka. If I get a chance I'm going to deck him in the face but he obviously wanted me in the Sekirei plan to begin with and he's giving me an advantage."

"Yea… sounds like him. Alright, I will see you tomorrow Minato." Takami said, walking out of the room.

Minato turned his attention to Karasuba. "I'm assuming you are well ok with me being part Sekirei?"

"As you stated, I want to spar with you even more now. I can't wait to see how you will fare against me, plus there is a lot we can learn about you. What powers you have, abilities… I can't wait." She said, smiling at him.

Minato nodded and turned his attention to the other two members of his harem so to speak. "And you two? What are your opinions of this discovery?"

Benitsubasa put her left thumbs up. "I am alright with you being a Sekirei. Like Karasuba, we can spar with you now and we can improve our ability in the game."

"Good." Minato said with a nod. "And you Haihane?"

Haihane shrugged and looked at him lazily. "I don't care really. Just be a good Ashikabi."

"Fair enough." Minato replied before standing up in the pool and getting out. "Well, I'm going to head back home. I did everything I needed to here." Minato said as he began to dry off his form. He had hid his junk from the girls the entire way, having some form of modesty. Plus he wasn't quite sure if he should show his naked form just yet. He knew he looked good but he was still a boy so to speak in that department. Minato got dressed and walked over to Haihane, tilting her head back gently as he kissed her pale lips. She kissed him back gently for a few seconds before he moved to Benitsubasa. She already tilted her head back and was awaiting her kiss. Minato wasn't one to disappoint so he kissed her gently on the lips for a few seconds before moving to the other side of the pool, kneeling down behind Karasuba.

"My my, you are quite the romantic." Karasuba said, grinning at him.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be doing this?" Minato asked, raising a brow.

"No no, by all means. Those two girls over there enjoy it."

"So you won't?" Minato said, tilting her head to the side as he aggressively kissed her lips, holding her head to his as they made out for ten seconds before he pushed her head away. Karasuba was blushing a bit as she looked up at him.

"Keep kissing me like that and I may just have to make you mine officially." Karasuba replied with a naughty grin, her gray eyes staring at him.

"Hmm. I guess so." Minato said, giving her a wink. He made his way to the door, turned to the girls and waved. "See ya girls." He replied before leaving.

* * *

Minato arrived back home as night time fell. Took him about an hour to get home by foot. He unlocked the door and stepped in, only for the twins to come around the corner from the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back master." Hibiki stated, bowing her head.

"You're late." Hikari said, crossing his arms though she still had a smile.

Minato crossed over towards the girls, grabbing Hikari by her hips and pulling her into a kiss which forced her purple wings to burst out of her back. He held her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the two of them making out gently before Minato began to pull away. Hibiki whined in protest only for a moan to escape her lips as Minato applied a more aggressive kiss towards herself, holding the sides of her stomach instead of her hips as he dominated the kiss, his tongue twisting around hers. Her purple wings came out of her back as well, lighting up the room like her sisters wings did. He pulled away shortly before grinning at Hikari.

"A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Minato said before turning to Hibiki. Hikari was too flustered by their kiss to respond to his humor. "As for you calling me master, my name is Minato. We aren't in the bedroom so you should refer to me as Minato alright?" Minato said, winking at Hibiki who only flushed even more red at his insinuation. He wrapped his arms around both of their waists, Hibiki on his left and Hikari on his right, walking into the kitchen as the two of them held onto him for support. The kiss left their legs unsteady.

As they entered the kitchen and dining room combo, Minato spotted three figures. The first one he noticed was the woman he saved from the blonde teenage bastard but the other two were mysteries.

"Good to see you made it safely." He said, nodding to the woman with the blank face and the crest on her forehead. She nodded in response so he turned to the other two. "As for you two, I do not know who you are but welcome to my house. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"We plan to stay a long longer than that if you permit us." The brunette replied. She was sitting on the left of the other woman who had red hair who was sitting to the left of the girl he saved. Minato raised a brow but his only response was a 'hmm.'

"So what's for dinner?" Minato said, releasing the twins who went over to the stove and began to pour out bowls of what looked like stew.

"Beef stew with crackers. It's not fancy." Hibiki said meekly.

"Oh no need to cook fancy. Just cook something edible and delicious." Minato replied, smiling at her. "Whatever you make will be great but you should let me cook sometime for us. I have a few great recipes."

The two twins nodded in response before they began to pass out the bowls and cups of water. Minato immediately dug into his food, taking a bite of the beef stew and the twins immediately beamed happily when Minato's eyes widened and a low growl came from his throat.

"Ah that's so good. Delicious. The beef is seasoned just right and the veggies are all nice and soft. The gravy you used works so great with what you chose for the stew. Just fucking perfect. Well done." Minato said, which got the two twins to blush madly, his compliments setting their hearts on fire.

"So you are a connoisseur of food?" The brunette asked. Minato shook his head in response.

"Not professionally anyway." Minato said with a laugh before he looked at the two new women. The brunette was in question was well endowed and her brown eyes reminded Minato of milk chocolate. She was wearing a top that was cut right above her belly, showing her cute little belly button and tight stomach. It had a golden star on the front. The red head was wearing a pink Chinese dress and glasses. She was well endowed as well though not as perky as the brunette. "So, let's begin this with the two of you. Who are you and why exactly are you here? I'm going to assume you are affiliated with MBI in the same way I am?" He asked, cautiously speaking to them.

"We are both Sekirei." The red head replied pushing her glasses back up on her face.

"Ah good. So, why are you here?" Minato asked, taking another bite of his food before swallowing. "Not that I don't want you here, but curiosity is a weakness of mine. Also I didn't catch your names."

"I am Matsu, Sekirei No. 2."

"I am Uzume, Sekirei No. 10. It is a pleasure to meet you Minato."

"Likewise to you lovely young ladies." Minato said with a smile, taking a drink. Everyone was sitting around the table eating at their own paces though the one he saved was eating slower than the rest so she stuck out.

"As for why we are here, to put it bluntly, we are both reacting to you and would like you to be our Ashikabi."

"Ah. I figured as much. Well, I'm assuming you cleared it with these two lovely twins on my left and right as they wouldn't have let you in here otherwise. So I have no issue in letting you to be mine and live here with me unless you wish to live elsewhere. However before I do any of this, I need to let you all know. I am the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary squad. I have Karasuba, No. 4, Haihane, No 104 and Benitsubasa, No. 105. If you have any issues with this, then you might want to reconsider being my Sekirei." Matsu gulped and gently fingered her collar, indicating she had some history with one of them. Spotting this Minato decided to continue. "If you must know, the three of them do not live here at the house. They live at MBI and they will not interfere with us unless we break the rules and even then Karasuba will not harm any of you. She gave me her word that even if we do break the rules she will refuse outright to harm us. Is that alright?"

Matsu raised her hand meekly. "I'm kind of hunted by MBI but we both knew you had Karasuba as your Sekirei. That being said, since we reacted to you anyway as strongly as we did it's only proper that we stick with it."

"That's fair." Minato replied, nodding to them. "Then after dinner I will wing you. Now isn't a proper time." Minato said before turning to the third member who he met on his way to MBI. "As for you, you asked me to be your Ashikabi and that you can't be winged. Sounds about right?" The girl nodded and looked at him. He turned his attention to the other girls. "Any issues if she is my Sekirei?" Everyone shook their heads no and Minato had to smile. "Well, if you give me your name I will have you as my Sekirei and I will be your Ashikabi."

"Thank you." She said, bowing her head to him. "I am Akitsu."

"Welcome to my home Akitsu." He said with a smile before returning to his food.

* * *

Dinner lasted for an hour though Minato had finished up quickly and was busy cleaning up the dishes that the twins had made while cooking. The twins stood up and walked over to him to assist him, but Minato gave them a stern look and told them to just relax. He was going to pull his own weight around the house. As such they took a seat, albeit reluctantly, and went back to conversing with the two more lively members of the household.

* * *

Minato finished up the dishes and put them away before turning to the girls. Matsu and Uzume approached Minato very quickly, Matsu going first as she flung herself at him, her lips colliding with his. Her wings were gold when they came from her back, lighting up the room. Her hands were on his shoulders as she kissed him passionately. Minato kissed her for five seconds before he released her, gently grabbing Uzume's cheek and pulling her in to his embrace, kissing her lips gently and sweetly. Uzume's wings were a brilliant green, the room lighting up from their appearance. It was more solid coloring than other wings. The kiss lasted for five seconds before he pulled away. Both females were panting, faces red. Minato chuckled a bit before gently getting them to their seats.

"I need all of you to listen to me now… what I am about to tell you will shock you. I was told by my mother that I am part Sekirei."

Everyone was sitting there silently, staring up at him before Hikari spoke up.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She stated, crossing her arms.

"Well, remember when I was always coming to the tower to meet up with you two and Karasuba?" The twins nodded. "Well, it wasn't the only thing. Takehito was giving me shots of different substances with the excuse that it was standard procedure. It was six shots every day for two weeks. Minaka, the game master, decided to give Takehito an order to alter my DNA so I would be part Sekirei." Minato said, crossing his arms and looking a bit angry. "That bastard."

Matsu frowned and raised her hand. "Minato is telling the truth… I did some research into MBI and while I didn't know who it was… there was a file from Takehito that stated he was… turning a human into a Sekirei or trying to."

Hibiki looked at her Ashikabi with concern. "Are you alright…?"

Uzume frowned. "That really fucking sucks Minato. What are you going to do?"

"I am actually quite alright with this… my mother told me that I will still be an Ashikabi but I will also be a Sekirei. I can use what I gain from being a Sekirei… and fight alongside you all in the coming war. I didn't want to sit on the sidelines anyway and becoming a Sekirei gives me the necessary strength in order to keep you all safe. Tomorrow I am going to go to MBI and have my mother activate the Sekirei genes to turn me into a Sekirei. My current genes are dormant so I am still human… do any of you have an issue with this?"

Hibiki tilted her head. "What are the consequences of doing such?"

"I don't know. All I know is some of my personality will get intensified. Not sure what it will be. Anger… sadness… violent tendencies. My male hormones. Who the fuck knows… but if you are concerned… I can remain human." He said, looking at Hibiki with a sweet smile.

Hibiki smiled softly at her Ashikabi. "As long as you remain who you are inside, I am ok with this." Hikari, Matsu, Akitsu and Uzume all nodded which had Minato start smiling.

"I really do have the greatest girls in the world." Minato said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Wow, so Minato claimed five Sekirei in one day? He's a P.I.M.P aint he?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Minato spoke.

"At last. I have finally found you. Be prepared Ashikabi… for I bring death!" Spoke the woman who was a few feet away. She had long blonde hair that flowed in the wind while wearing a black dress with a white dress underneath. She wore a black and white choker. Her large breasts were barely covered as well. She wore a short white skirt that fluttered in the breeze. Her ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing.

* * *

Minato slowly opened his eyes. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms above his body, the morning sun gently fluttering through the shades. Feeling heavier than usual, Minato decided to look down and like he guessed his bed was occupied by everyone including Akitsu who ended up sleeping a few feet away under her own set of blankets, but she at least slept nearby. On his left was Hibiki, his right Hikari, both of them cuddling into his chest. Uzume had his left leg in between her impressive cleavage as she and Matsu both slept on the inwards of his leg. Matsu was cuddling his leg, her lips pressed to his strong muscular thigh while she slept peacefully. Uzume was drooling a little bit, looking extremely cute while she hugged his lower leg like a lifeline. Minato had to smile at this scene before a chuckle came from his lips.

"What's so funny?" Hibiki asked, letting out a yawn before finally opening her eyes.

"Well, I've heard stories about how harems actually worked… and it was pretty accurate… well the sleeping arrangements."

Hibiki nodded and looked around her, all of the occupants of the room were half naked, except Uzume who was completely naked. "You don't mind being held down? Doesn't it get hot?"

"Well, at first I thought I would be which is why I have several fans installed… but Akitsu over there has a cold aura and she super cooled the blanket and even while she is sleeping, the blanket is super cooled. So I'm quite ok with it. As for the snuggling… I generally like my personal space… but this is really nice." Minato said, giving Hibiki a gentle kiss while his left hand gently groped her right breast, though it wasn't on purpose. He had pulled her tighter to him while he kissed her and his hand ended up grabbing her chest. Her purple wings lit up the room while her face was blushing and when he finally released her lips, she looked up at him with a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hibiki teased and Minato looked down and immediately yanked his hand away, blushing.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Hibiki shook her head and kissed Minato on the cheek. "I'm quite ok with you touching me. I am yours after all and I give myself to you in full."

Minato blushed and looked away, unable to respond to her offering. It was then Hikari decided to chip in grumpily.

"Don't think you are getting ahead of me Hibiki." Hikari retorted, placing Minato's right hand onto her breasts, forcing him to squeeze. "I also allow you to touch me and have me in any way you want… and my breasts are much larger than Hibiki's." Minato pulled his hand away quickly.

"What does that matter?!" Hibiki demanded, her voice raised.

"It mean's I am better." Hikari retorted, giving her sister an evil grin.

Minato sighed as he felt the other occupants beginning to stir from their loud voices. The first one to awake was Matsu who looked up at Minato and rose her body up, her breasts bouncing from her movements.

"Morning already and we are already fighting for Minato's attentions? Count me in."

Minato sat up which gently rolled the twins off of his body. He rolled his shoulders and popped his joints in his shoulders and neck, groaning happily. "Alright, for future reference, I don't care who has what boob size. Boobs are boobs. As long as I can suck on them, squeeze them and enjoy them, boobs are boobs." He said, slowly removing the sleeping Uzume from his leg who he replaced his leg with a pillow. As soon as she started hugging the pillow she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Come back to bed… its too early to get up." Uzume whined, looking up at Minato.

Minato chuckled a bit and gently rubbed Uzume's head, enjoying the nice silky hair she had.

"As much as I want to stay in bed, there's a lot of work to do before we can rest. First, we need to move you and Matsu's stuff over here, then I need to go to MBI to become a full on Sekirei, which I would love if you all would attend, Matsu not included for the obvious reason."

"That's fair. I can just watch through their security cameras."

"Really? Interesting. I may have to speak with you later about something. Now, everyone please get dressed and head downstairs. I'm going to wake up Akitsu and then I will cook breakfast." Minato replied, pulling on some track shorts and another vest-shirt. The other girls, including Uzume who looked like a zombie as she needed more sleep, got dressed in their normal clothes. Minato walked over to Akitsu and knelt down next to her, gently stroking her hair to the right of her head. "Akitsu, time to wake up. Breakfast and you can come with me to cheer me on or whatever when I get my Sekirei powers."

Akitsu groaned softly before she opened her eyes. She sat up with her breasts in full view before nodding. "Ok. I will come master." She spoke her in monotone voice. Minato smiled at her.

"The name is Minato. Don't call me master, you aren't a slave or anything to me. You are my friend."

"Is that ok?"

"More than ok!" Minato grinned, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at her proudly. "I am Minato Sahashi and I would be honored to be your friend!"

"Ok take it down a notch over there." Hikari said. "No need to show off."

"Bite me."

"With pleasure." Hikari said, appearing behind Minato before biting his neck playfully.

"Oi." Minato said, turning his head to look at her.

"You are the one who said to bite you."

"I hate you right now." Minato said with a big smile.

"So cute when you act all tough." She chuckled out before heading downstairs. Minato sighed and turned back to Akitsu.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked, offering his hand out to her which she accepted and stood up.

"Yes. What would you like?"

"I will be cooking. Just go and join us when you are done getting dressed." Minato replied before heading downstairs.

* * *

Minato was at the stove cooking up a large breakfast. Well large as in large portions. There was a significant amount of scrambled eggs being piled up while an enormous amount of bacon was cooking in the oven. All the girls in his house were sitting at the large rectangular dinner table, leaving one of the ends available. The twins had occupied the seats closest to his own seat. He finally finished up cooking the eggs and began to hand out empty plates for everyone and their silverware before placing the large pan of eggs on the table next to the couple of pans of bacon.

Taking his seat next to the twins, everyone began to dig into the food and began to converse between each other. It seems the girls were getting along and Minato was quite happy for this.

' _Wonder if that dream I had means anything… felt a little too real to be a dream… So… if its true there is a Sekirei out to kill me… that's amusing.'_ Minato thought, the tone he used in his head sounded amused. _'Other then that… this is quite an amazing situation I find myself in… all these women like me? Do I really deserve this? I guess I haven't done anything wrong… so why shouldn't I have this?'_

"You alright in there Minato?" Uzume asked, her cheek on her palm as she looked at him with a smirk on her face. "You seem to be thinking up a storm over there."

Minato smiled a bit. "Yea I'm alright. Just a few things on my mind."

"Care to share?" Uzume asked, all the girls focused on him now.

"Well, my first thought, if you must know, was on a dream I had and it might just be a message to me. I think a Sekirei is after my life because she thinks im her Ashikabi. The second thought is, do I deserve all these women in my life?"

"If you are having a dream about a Sekirei and it feels like a vision, you might actually be her Ashikabi." Matsu explained. "When I get my stuff back from the old house, I can do some research for you."

"As for do you deserve the harem, why wouldn't you?" Uzume asked. "From what I know, you've been a really good man your life."

"That was what my third thought was. I don't see why I wouldn't deserve a harem… though as much as the aspect of having wild sex with multiple women pleases me, taking care of said women is another story. Takes a lot of work to just please one woman."

"Ah. Well, I wouldn't worry. You should be fine." Hibiki replied. "We just need lots of attention and you are doing well. We aren't human women."

Hikari nodded. "My sister is right though she isn't as blunt as we are. Sekirei are beings of love so love us. The basics are easy to follow. Fuck us, feed us, and love us."

Minato spat out his milk onto his plate, coughing heavily at the last line of Hikari. Hibiki gave her sister a glare and rubbed Minato on the back.

After wiping his mouth and nose, Minato looked at Hikari incredulously before looking at the other girls, asking in silence if she was right.

Uzume shrugged and smiled. "As much as you may not like it, its true. We have high sex drives."

"I see…" Minato said softly, looking down at his plate while his face began to heat up.

Hibiki gently patted his back. "Are you saying you don't want to have sex?"

"It's a little too soon don't you think?! We met what… two days ago?!"

"To be fair, you met me and Hikari years ago."

"But we just started going out!"

Hibiki nodded. "Human customs don't match our own Minato but we won't force you to do anything you don't want."

"It's not that I don't want to… I really do honestly… just don't want to ruin our relationships."

Hibiki smiled and kissed Minato on the cheek. "You would only ruin a relationship with us is if you stopped loving us." Uzume nodded as did Hikari.

Matsu smiled. "She's right. We just want you to love us which you seem to be doing just fine with. Just don't leave us and we are more than happy to please you with your body."

Minato turned bright red, looking away from everyone which got the twins, Matsu and Uzume to giggle. Minato looked up and stared at Akitsu.

"And you… what are your thoughts?"

"I would be more than happy to allow you to use my body since you allowed me to be your Sekirei."

The four girls, minus Akitsu began to laugh as Minato's face turned bright red as the response from the monotone Sekirei was great. Hibiki began to rub his back again, smiling at him.

"We feel the same way as her. We are yours to do what you want with, just love us ok? Have some confidence."

"Yea… I'll try." Minato said softy before standing up and putting his dishes into the dishwasher. "Off this awkward subject, shall we get moving to the old house and help you two settle in?" he asked, talking about Uzume and Matsu. Uzume and Matsu stood up and put their dishes away, before each of them took an arm of Minato's.

"Sure. Lead the way." Uzume stated, kissing her Ashikabi on the left cheek.

Matsu giggled. "You are such a seductress." Matsu said to Uzume.

"Can't help it if I have that effect on men." Uzume replied with her own giggle. Minato just sighed and walked out of the house towards the Izumo Inn.

* * *

About three minutes later Minato found himself knocking on the door to the inn, only for a beautiful young lady with long purple hair to answer the door.

"If it isn't Matsu and Uzume. You disappeared last night and I was worried."

"Sorry Miya. We found our Ashikabi… and decided to live in his house. We're sorry we didn't tell you." Uzume said, bowing her head.

"So this is your Ashikabi. It seems you have attracted quite a lot of attention. I don't have to worry about you harming my girls do I?"

"I think you should be more worried about them harming me." Minato said with a laugh. Miya giggled with them before smiling and stepping away from the door.

"Please come in. I guess you are here to pick up their things?"

"I am. Thought these two could use some help."

"Allow them to gather their stuff. Let's have a talk."

"Miya… we would rather him not be harmed." Uzume said, smirking at her.

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't harm anyone. I'm innocent." She spoke as a demon mask suddenly appeared in the air above her head. Minato shuddered a bit as did the other girls.

"Go on ahead girls. I can take care of myself." Minato reassured, scratching his cheek a bit.

"Alright. See you soon Minato!" Matsu replied, running off.

Miya and Minato walked into the living room, at least that is what Minato guessed it was, before sitting around a round table.

"So… you are the infamous Titan. Takehito talked about you quite a bit."

"Did he now? Did he tell you that he experimented on me?"

"Yes. I'm aware of what he did to you." Miya said, drinking some tea. "I also know that he disobeyed Minaka at the same time and gave you some improvements."

Minato's right fist clenched for a few seconds before unclenching. "I thought that I was ok with being a Sekirei… but… I can't believe Takehito my uncle would do this to me."

Miya nodded. "Takehito was my husband… so when he told me about it… I was also furious… but he explained to me his reasons."

"Would you please explain to me why he didn't tell me what he was doing? Why did he turn me into a Sekirei? I was human and he robbed that away from me!"

"I know… and I am sorry, but he had a good reason. Minato, you must understand who Minaka is..."

"He's the game master who decided to order Takehito to turn me into a freak."

"Yes. He's the game master. Which means he wants the Sekirei plan to be amazing and fun to watch for himself. He thought that making you, the son of Takami, into a Sekirei would be a great idea. More excitement. I guess he also is enjoying himself even more considering your career choice."

"Yea. Great. I am making the game master happy. Get to the point."

"Takehito gave you an advantage over others and gave you something no one else has. As well as multiple Sekirei genes, any Sekirei that is under your wing is immune to being shut down by Minaka. Meaning you can very well go off and win the game and not have to worry about any of your Sekirei dying by Minaka at the end game."

"He… did that for me?"

"Yes. He couldn't disobey Minaka… but he could add-on to the order… so he wanted to give you something as an apology."

"I see. I guess I shouldn't be mad at him. I am ok with being a Sekirei… I plan on going off to MBI to get my Sekirei genes activated…"

"Then go do so. I hope you win the game Minato." Miya said with a smile. Minato nodded and stood up before heading to the door. He stopped and looked at her.

"You're a Sekirei aren't you…?"

"I'd advise not treading this path of questioning."

"I see. I understand." Minato said, closing the living room door behind him and heading outside where Uzume and Matsu were waiting.

* * *

Minato left the building and Uzume smiled at him.

"Took you long enough. Had a nice conversation with her?" She asked. Both of the girls had several suitcases, though Matsu had the most by far.

"Yea. Just learned some new things about who I am and what I will become." Minato said before picking up two of Uzume's suitcases. "Shall we?"

The group began to move all of the belongings across the street and into the guest bedroom. It took them about twenty minutes to get everything moving.

"Minato?" Matsu asked. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, let me explain something first. I am Sekirei No. 2 Matsu. I am a technology genius and I can hack into any electronic device. All of my belongings are my computer and other related systems. Would it be ok if I commandeer the guest room for myself and my computers?"

"Sure. Everyone lives in my room anyway so might as well keep everything in there except your stuff."

"Thank you!" Matsu said going into the guest room to set up. Minato stood still for a few seconds before following her into her room.

"Can you assist me?"

"I'm assuming you want to know more about the Sekirei from your vision."

"Yes."

"I'd be glad to help when I am all set up." Matsu said, going off like a gunshot as she began to plug things in and set them on stands and shelves. Minato watched in amazement at how quick she worked.

* * *

It took her about ten minutes and she was all ready to go.

"Ok so, what does she look like?" Matsu asked, ready to type on her database.

"Long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a black dress, a very angry look and nice tits."

Matsu laughed a bit. "A bit too much of a description don't you think?"

"Nah. If all of you Sekirei are perverts, then perhaps I should start… unleashing the inner pervert."

"How Zen like of you." Matsu laughed out until an image appeared on the screen. "Is… this her?"

"Yea that's her. Wow Matsu, that was fast. You are really impressive." Minato said, leaning over her shoulder. "Is she strong?"

"Very… Minato… this is a very strong Sekirei and I don't think you should be so happy about this." Matsu said, watching as Minato was smiling.

"Oh come on. It's perfect. The Titan finally becomes a Sekirei and his first opponent is this chick who wants to kill him?! It's perfect!"

"Minato… if you die, we die."

"That's true which is why if I'm going to lose, my Sekirei can interfere. I know it's unfair but hey, life is not fair. Neither is war." Minato said with a grin. "So here is the plan."

Minato began to talk with Matsu about his plan and Matsu's smile got wider and wider and wider as she listened to his plan.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a very much awaited chapter. Tsukiumi!**

 **So, I am giving her a shakespearean dialect. I decided that I will just jump headfirst into the world and do it! So, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

It took him about three hours but Minato was finally at MBI with his Sekirei in tow. Minato and his Sekirei were in the elevator riding up to go grab Karasuba and the other members of the D-squad. Minato figured Karasuba would like to observe him. His Sekirei remained outside of the elevator while Minato entered the pool room. Like he thought, the members were in the pool relaxing.

"Ah Master Minato!" Benitsubasa exclaimed, standing up and showing off her naked form.

Minato facepalmed and sighed. "You are naked." Benitsubasa immediately flushed and dived back into the pool while Haihane and Karasuba just laughed before Karasuba stood up and strutted over towards Minato, a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him. "You're naked too."

"So? I like being naked… clothing is restrictive and I like feeling free."

"Greaaaat." Minato said sarcastically. "Well as much as I like you being naked… I thought you might want to get dressed and come with me. It's time to make me into a Sekirei." Karasuba let out a whine and laid her head on his shoulder, pressing her impressive tits against his chest.

"Do I haaaave to get dressed?" She asked playfully.

"No… but I won't help you if you get into a sticky situation because of your lack of attire." Minato grinned out.

"I'd like to see anyone put their hands on me. They will quickly lose them." She said, pulling her sword halfway out of her sheath.

Minato looked at Karasuba for a few seconds before he turned her around to the locker room and pushed her towards it. He then delivered a powerful smack to her bottom. "Go get dressed."

Karasuba didn't make any noise except a surprised 'eep'. "Did you just spank me?"

"No. I smacked you on the bottom. I will spank you later. Now, Go, Get, Dressed!" Minato said, crossing his arms. "If the two of you wanna come with me, both of you better get dressed as well." The two girls shook their head. Haihane had a laptop with her and she was watching TV on it. Benitsubasa was a bit shy after what just occurred between her and her Ashikabi. "Would you cuties like a kiss before I go?" Haihane didn't look away from her computer but Benitsubasa looked up and smiled. Minato chuckled softly and walked over to her, kneeling down before kissing her lips gently while cupping her cheek. She had her head bent backwards. After five seconds and her wings popping out, Minato released her and patted her head. "Be good." He replied, going outside of the double doors to wait for Karasuba.

* * *

About two minutes later, Karasuba came out the door wearing her normal gray Kimono. She grabbed Minato's right arm and pressed her chest against his arm, walking with him to the elevator.

"Your aura has gotten a lot stronger. Got a bunch of Sekirei since last night?"

"Three in total. One of them a discarded number." Minato explained, entering the elevator.

"Interesting. Where is the last one? At home… It's Matsu isn't it?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny those accusations."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything but your response proves me right. Don't worry, I won't report her to MBI or go after her myself. You should be proud of yourself Minato. You have tamed such a wild beast."

"Uzume?" Minato asked, grinning. "I wouldn't consider her a wild beast. More like an insatiable monster."

Karasuba smiled and nipped her Ashikabi's neck. "Funny." Karasuba said dryly.

"I try to be. Now if you don't behave Karasuba… I may just have to spank you."

"I'm always behaving." Karasuba replied, looking up at him. "For you."

"As flattering as that is… I may just have to spank you for the fun of it."

Karasuba grinned as the elevator rose up, heading to Takami's lab. "You can try."

* * *

Upon exiting the elevator, Uzume and Karasuba were now holding both of their arms to their chests. Uzume decided to gain a spine and began to fight Karasuba for Minato's attentions.

"Minatoooo. Whose boobs do you think feel better? Mine or that Black Sekirei bitch over there?"

Karasuba raised a brow. "Someone has gotten cocky. How interesting… I said I wouldn't harm you or any of his Sekirei… I never said I wouldn't punish you."

Uzume grinned and leaned in towards the Sekirei known as Death Incarnate. "Minato would protect me by punishing you. He want's no fighting." Uzume said before sticking her tongue out at Karasuba.

"I never once said anything like that." Minato replied, raising a brow. "I'm not going to stop Karasuba from trying to keep herself as the Beta. As long as she doesn't scar you for life or anything of the sort, she can punish you. That being said..." Minato turned and grabbed Karasuba by the chin before kissing her lips roughly, his teeth biting her lower lip. "I am the Alpha. Keep that in mind." He warned before removing himself from the two women, opening the door to his mothers lab.

"Ah Minato. You are here for the treatment."

"Precisely."

"You have quite the impressive Sekirei harem."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Well, I hope you aware of this… but I want you to know that I think the procedure will be very painful. I've never done this before on a human… so I don't know."

Minato nodded. "I'm more than ready for this. I talked with Miya at the Izumo Inn where Uzume used to stay at. She told me what Takehito did to me… more than we we thought."

"Did you now… well then… Lay down on the lab table and I will get started. Just remove your shirt." Takami stated, rolling on her chair to a large lab chest before pulling out several vials. She rolled over towards the lab table that her son was now on, placing vials into a machine that had several large needles at the end of a robotic arm. "To activate your genes, we have to kick start it with a cocktail of several drugs."

"Just get on with it." Minato said. "The longer this takes the more nervous I get."

"Fair enough." Takami said, bolting Minato down to the table, using clamps to hold down his waist, arms, legs and his forehead. The girls were up against a wall, watching intently on what was to occur. Everyone except Karasuba and Akitsu looked concerned. Akitsu had a blank face as usual and Karasuba was watching with interest. The robotic arm sprang to life at a push of a button and Minato grunted as he felt five needles enter his chest, all five needles penetrating his heart.

"Fuck…. That didn't tickle."

"Sorry. It's best to use the heart to get the drugs through your body."

"It's fine. Don't feel any pain… just cold." Minato said, smiling up at the ceiling. He grunted as his mind began to get fuzzy before he lost consciousness.

"Hey! What the hell doc!" Hikari yelled out, moving towards Minato on the table. She wasn't the only one to start moving forward but Takami put a hand up.

"It's part of the process. I added a fifth drug ok? It's to knock him out so he doesn't feel any pain."

"Oh." Hikari replied. Takami smiled and looked over at the girls.

"You really care for him. I am very happy to know my son is being taken care of."

"He takes care of us so it's only natural we take care of him." Hibiki said.

Takami nodded before focusing her attention on the computer screen, looking at the scanning of her sons body that showed the drugs movement and the effects. She watched as inside of his body, sparks were appearing. The girls began to surround the table and a gasp from Uzume came as they all watched as his body began to bubble. Small bubbles were forming and popping underneath his skin. Concern continued to emerge on their faces and even Karasuba had a small hint of concern in her eyes.

"His muscles, bones, tissues are reforming underneath his skin. Everything is reforming. He doesn't feel anything." Takami stated, showing them the computer screen. "His brain is offline actually. The only thing that is registering is the ability to breathe. He's pretty much brain dead for about twenty more minutes."

"Is it safe?" Karasuba asked.

"The drug? Yes in the correct doses. It's just an advanced form of anesthesia."

"I see." She replied, crossing her arms and watching. They watched as Minato grew about two inches in height and his musculature got better. His chest, stomach, arms, legs, everything expanded a few centimeters.

"Did everything about him grow?" Uzume asked, trying to lighten the tense mood with some humor.

Hikari raised a brow and grinned, pulling up his shorts and taking a peek. "Sure did."

"Really… and you would know how?" Karasuba asked, chuckling.

"I can just tell." She retorted.

"Yea ok." Karasuba said, rolling her eyes. The room went quiet and they just watched and waited.

* * *

It took about fifteen more minutes but Minato shot awake, his eyes opened quickly and he took a big breath, looking around the room as if he woke up in the future.

Hibiki quickly went over to him, stroking his muscular chest. "It's ok… you are ok. You're safe."

Minato took a few breaths and nodded, sitting up as the restraints released him. He gently rubbed his arms and shoulders. On his back where the Sekirei symbol normally was, was a symbol of the Parthenon.

"Did I gain a few pounds?… I feel like I gained a few pounds." Minato asked and commented at the same time.

"Maybe ten… twenty pounds. You gained muscle as your body adjusted to the new powers you now hold."

"Oh boy, im fat!" Minato cheered, putting his hands into the air. Hikari smacked him upside the head before shaking her head.

"Be serious! This was a dangerous procedure!" Hikari yelled at him.

"We were worried." Hibiki followed up with calmly.

"Ah you guys. I ain't going nowhere." He said, sticking his tongue out at them at his horrible language.

"Ok you can hit him again Hikari." Hibiki said, which Hikari followed up with a smack to the back of his head.

"Owwww. I need to use that." Minato whined.

"You haven't been using it since you woke up!" Hikari yelled at him.

"Since he woke up?" Karasuba asked. "You mean since he woke up from his mothers womb?" She said with a grin, getting the group to laugh except Akitsu.

Minato rubbed the back of his head before his eyes widened. "It's time to go fight the blonde Sekirei!" He cheered, putting his hands into the air before leaping to his feet. "Onwards!" Minato exclaimed, pointing his hand out.

"Did you give him sugar instead of one of those drugs?!" Hikari demanded, staring at Takami.

"One of the drugs has a possible side effect of producing hyperactivity for about half an hour. It could also be one of the intensified quirks."

"Damnit! Now we have to deal with this!" Hikari exclaimed, going to follow Minato who started to march. No really. He started to march to the elevator. The other girls began to follow him, crowding into the elevator with their hyperactive Ashikabi who was bouncing on his heels.

Uzume turned to Karasuba. "We are going after a Sekirei who has targeted Minato for death. We already have a plan in motion. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. What's the plan?"

"We prevent the girl from escaping and Minato fights her."

"Oh… that simple? I was kind of hoping for a more extravagant plan."

"Well, it was Minato's plan."

"That explains the simplicity." Karasuba replied with an amused tone.

"He wants her to be the first fight as a Sekirei."

"I get it. We can make it so she won't be able to leave."

* * *

Unknown to Minato or his Sekireis, Minaka was sending out a mass email to the Ashikabi's of the world.

"AHAHAHAH! Almost time for the game to begin! I can't wait to see what the little birds do!"

* * *

All across the city, Ashikabi's were reading their emails. One in particular, a man in a business suit, was reading the email with interest. He already had a plan in motion as his base of operations was lacking its usual guardians. The man in question was known as Higa Izumi a big time business man who is the CEO of his own company. The email said this.

"I have released a brand new Sekirei. Well more of created one! You shall now feel the full force of The TITAN! Enjoy. ;)"

"Interesting… a new Sekirei. Doesn't say it can be winged though… Wonder what Minaka has planned." He spoke to himself before reclining in his chair.

* * *

Minato was on the streets now, the drug wearing off in his system. Akitsu was now occupying his right arm, in which he actually grabbed onto her, smiling at her. The other girls were behind Minato, following his lead as they walked around town. Minato pressed into the headset, turning on his mic.

"Matsu, any sign of the girl in question?"

"Not that I can see, but it's hard to track someone that I don't have a beacon on."

"No worries. She will show up eventually." Minato assured his technological adept Sekirei.

As if Minato was an omniscient god, they heard the cry of a very angry lady.

"Thee dare defile the honor of the game?! Sekirei battles are to be one on one thou vile cretin!"

"That sounds like an angry lady." Minato commented "That must be her!" Minato said confidently.

"Isn't Hikari sounding angry a lot? It means nothing." Uzume said. Hikari sent a glare to the brunette.

"As much as I hate to agree with Minato on this, it's her. Satellites confirm it." Matsu replied.

Minato stuck his tongue out at Uzume who quickly saw her chance and gave Minato a big sloppy kiss, sucking on his tongue. She released him after five seconds and winked at him.

"I can use my tongue too you know." She giggled out. Minato's face grew bright red and stuttered a bit which got the girls to giggle at him.

"A-Anyway! Let's lead her to the alley way nearby. I will draw her out. You girls get to the rooftops." Minato ordered in which everyone obeyed, leaping into the air and disappearing to the roof tops across the street. Minato walked into the alley way that led towards the female in question but was sent into the wall by a blast of water as soon as he entered the wide alleyway.

"I have finally found thee. Thou are a plague on this world! I shall drown thee in a flood!" Spoke the angry blonde woman.

"Oh good, I have been looking for you." Minato replied, pulling himself out of the crater, smiling at the female. Minato grinned and began to walk backwards, heading towards the mouth of the alley to bring her into the trap.

"Thou art running away? Don't be such a coward! Face thy doom like a man!" The female stated, forming a ball of water at her fingertips.

"Seems your opponent is trying to be a coward. How disappointing. How about you come with us and join our master? He's no coward" Spoke a new voice. Both Minato and the girl looked up and on the roof stood four females. Minato guessed they were Sekirei if they were on the roof and wanting to fight.

"I haveth no desire to join thy master. Now leave so I can terminator this wretched monkey."

"If you do not come with us willingly, we will force you!" Spoke the female again. The female had long dark green hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white top that ended right below her breasts. She had dark long gloves and stockings that were tied together with a garter. She had thigh high boots and she wielded a staff.

Minato smiled and walked past the blonde girl, getting in front of her.

"While this wasn't what I had in mind as my debut, I believe this will suit me just fine as well!" Minato stated. He unbuttoned his shirt vest quickly before he shrugged it off his shoulders, the shirt sliding down his arms before pooling at the ground below him.

"Run little boy! Our fight is with number nine over there! Do not get in our way!"

"Your way? It is you who is in my way. You want her, you go through me!" Minato declared. The blonde girl was blushing as he said this.

"Who the hell are you to get in our way?!"

"I'm glad you asked. My name is Minato Sahashi. Also known as Sekirei number 109, TITAN!"

"There is no such thing as a Sekirei number 109. Now leave before we put you down for good!"

"Try it." Minato begged, his body itching for a fight.

"You asked for it!" The staff wielding female jumped off of the roof with her staff, swinging downwards for an overhead strike. Minato's eyes glistened before he pulled his fist back and uppercutted up. His fist grazed the staff and forced it off course where it struck his shoulder but his fist kept its momentum and clocked the female in the chin. Her downwards momentum powered his fist and she ended up falling to the ground in a pile. The girl slowly stood up and coughed out some blood, looking at Minato. "Who are you?!"

"I already told you. I am a brand new Sekirei created by the game master. I am also an Ashikabi! Your opponent is Titan!" Minato declared, putting his fingers into his mouth before whistling loudly.

"What did you do?"

"I called in my Sekirei to make sure none of you leave." Minato said with a sadistic grin. Everyone except Minato watched as all around the alley way, Sekirei were popping up on the roof.

"That's… Karasuba…." Spoke the female with the staff.

"That's right. I am the Ashikabi of the discipline squad but you don't need to worry about her. She won't attack any of you as your opponent shall be me." Minato said proudly. "Before we begin, it is only right that you give me your name."

"Toyotama. I am Sekirei No. 16. Higa Izumi's Sekirei."

"Good. Come at me." Minato said, bouncing on his heels as he put his fists.

The staff came swinging at his right arm at a blinding speed, clocking Minato right in the arm. His left fist however was already sent out and snagged the girl on the collarbone. Minato laughed happily as he charged the girl, his fists jabbing rapidly at the female. She was using her staff to block all of his hits, each hit on her staff forced her to slide back an inch or two.

"This is a blast! I love the feel of the arena! The no escape until one of us is defeated! Isn't it great?!" Minato asked, his thirst for combat showing him to have some sort of insanity. She was finally pressed up against a wall unable to move anywhere as he hits kept on swinging at her wildly, his strength and speed were amazing. Toyotama pushed with her right leg on the wall and using her staff, pushing Minato back before twisting her body to bring the staff around hard onto his head. Minato took the blow on his forehead, cracking the staff. His right fist came up in an uppercut before smacking her right in the chin. His left fist followed up with a powerful cross to her cheek. He continued his attack, jabs and crosses as the female was unable to block his blows as Minato was too close for the staff to come up. After a ten second beat down, Minato pulled his fist back and prepared a powerful punch to her gut, but he heard something that adverted his attention.

"Focus everything on number 9! Bring her down!" Spoke another girl. This girl had short blonde hair which had two tufts of hair sticking out like cat ears. She had two ridiculously long whips in her hands and she pulled them back to strike at number 9. Another girl leapt into the air and prepared a powerful hammer kick. This girl had a tight fitting yellow jumpsuit. She also had short red hair in a bob cut. The last remaining female had purple hair similar to the one in the yellow jumpsuit. She also had a red ribbon in her hair while wearing a maid uniform. She threw two metal discs out aiming to slice apart the blonde girl.

Minato quickly leapt backwards from the girl with the staff, leaping a few yards in front of number 9, before his big booming voice was heard. "AEGIS OF ZEUS!" He was kneeling on the ground, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Suddenly all of the attacks from the three girls changed direction and went towards Minato. The blades came first and sliced off a centimeter of flesh from his arms before the hammer kick smacked him in the upper back right below the neck. The whips came in last and were slicing off chunks of flesh with each hit as they were rapidly flailing all over his body. The attacks ended in ten seconds and Minato spat out some blood before turning to the three girls who regrouped on the roof above the staff girl.

"Damn brat! You took all of our attacks like that and you are still standing?!"

"I am not one to fall from some weak attempts at attacks! And you dare ignore the rules of combat between Sekirei and attempt to fight her with 3 people?! The only one who shall touch her is me. The damage you gave done to me, shall be given back ten fold! Now face your end!" Minato pulled his right fist back with his fist and elbow below his chest and next to his abdomen. Sparks flew from the wounds of his body and raced down his body to his right fist before gathering on his knuckles. "JUDGMENT OF OLYMPUS!" He sent his fist out and twisted it before a condensed white burst of air flew from his fist before smacking right into the building that the four girls were on or around. The burst of air exploded into a shockwave, ripping the building apart as if a bomb went off inside. The shockwave continued to travel as it ripped apart the building, smack into the four girls. The shockwave traveled through their bodies before bursting the veins inside of their bodies, forcing them to collapse immediately. Their Sekirei symbols instantly disappeared and Minato stood up tall and straight, watching as the building finally finished crumbling. Only a quarter of the building remained and it was on the far bottom side.

Karasuba whistled, looking down at Minato.

"So, you can redirect attacks? How?"

"I can use telekinesis in only that way. I can redirect opponents… and since my most powerful attack uses the damage I sustain to fuel my fist, it's smart to redirect attacks at myself."

"Impressive. I can't wait to see how you fight, but I have to return now to MBI. Take care Minato." Karasuba said before leaping off towards the large tower in the distance. Minato gave her a small salute with two fingers before he turned to face the blonde girl.

"Now we can get to the main event." Minato said, rolling his shoulders as he got into his boxing stance in front of the blonde girl.

"You should probably wait until the four girls get picked up by MBI." Uzume stated.

"Do I have to?" Minato whined.

Hikari glared at Minato and shocked him with a little bit of electricity which got himself to sizzle.

"That tickled." Minato said with a smile.

"Don't make me do it again. Now watch over the bodies. You preach about the rules of the game now obey them and watch over them."

"FIIIIINE." Minato whined, turning around and standing above the four bodies that were cluttered on the ground.

* * *

It took about five minutes but a helicopter arrived and four men rappelled down and grabbed onto the bodies before disappearing within two minutes.

"They work fast." Minato commented. "Now can I go fight the blonde girl?" Minato asked, his tone dry as he looked at Hikari.

"I hope she kills you." Hikari stated, crossing her arms under her bountiful chest.

"Oh but then you would miss me." Minato said with a wink before looking at number 9 who was blushing and looking at Minato. Minato went back to his stance and grinned, before sending out a powerful jab towards her face. The girl put up a large water barrier which only slowed down the punch allowing her to back up.

"Wait. I do not wish to fight thee."

"I wouldn't wanna fight me neither!" Minato said, pushing forward into the girl but she just stood there and Minato stopped his fist from hitting her in the nose. "You really don't want to fight me no longer. Where is all that bravado about killing me?! Come on! I put this huge plan into motion just to fight you!"

"I no longer wish to fight thee." She repeated. "Thou hadst protected me with thine own flesh but thou did so against those who would have severely injured me."

"Uh huh. So what now then? I came here to fight you, nothing else."

"It's strange. My heart once hammered loudly with protest, is now at peace."

"Good for you. What do you want?" Minato asked, crossing his arms.

"You idiot!" Hikari yelled out, sending another bolt of lightning at him which electrocuted him though he was relatively unaffected. "She wants you to wing her! Stop being so stupid and focused on fighting!"

"Hey! She was the one who wanted to kill me! I have the right to fight for my life you know!"

"Well she no longer wants to fight! So stop being so antagonistic! Understand?!"

"Jeez. Got a pair of balls now don't ya?!" Minato demanded, his back to the blonde girl as he looked up at the angry twin.

"Just because you are my Ashikabi doesn't mean I won't call you out on your bullshit! Now shut up and talk to her already!" Hikari yelled, sending another bolt of lightning into him.

"Alright already! Stop trying to kill me!" Minato yelled, turning to face number 9.

"Oh trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already!" Hikari growled out.

Minato sighed and looked up at the girl. "Fine. I'm not going to fight you." Minato said, picking up his shirt and placing it back on his torso.

"Thou hadst meddle for a monkey."

"That's not helping your case." Minato deadpanned.

"What is thy name?"

"Didn't you hear me when I was fighting?! I'm Minato Sahashi! Also known as Titan, a world champion boxer!" Minato declared proudly, only for a much more powerful lightning bolt to strike him, actively making him jump in the air from the power.

"Stop being so antagonistic!" Hikari demanded. "Stop floating that ego and be nice!"

Minato sighed. "My name is Minato Sahashi. What is your name?"

"I am Sekirei Number 09. Tsukiumi. Now thou art to take responsibility for thyself and make me thy wife."

"Excuse me? Wife?" Minato asked, raising a brow. A sudden surge of water poured down on top of him and Tsukiumi glared at him.

"I am thy Sekirei right?!" Tsukiumi demanded, holding his shirt in her right fist.

"I don't think that's how it works! Marriage is marriage. Winging is another!" Minato hotly retorted, sparks flying between them.

"Thou art my husband! Now take responsibility!"

"You want me to take responsibility?!" Minato questioned incredulously. "Fine! How is this for responsibility?!" Minato declared before grabbing Tsukiumi by her cheeks with both hands as he kissed her lips passionately and aggressively for five seconds. Tsukiumi had beautiful blue wings.

"How dare thee be so brass!"

"Well you demanded I take responsibility so I did take responsibility of your high and mighty ass. So ha!" Minato replied, grinning at Tsukiumi.

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari looked at each other and sighed as they watched Tsukiumi and Minato argue back and forth. Uzume looked amused with this and was watching as if it was a movie.

"She did say his personality quirks will be more intense didn't she?" Hikari asked her sister.

"Yes… and it seems this is one of them. His egotistical and confrontational side."

* * *

Matsu giggled on her end, eating popcorn as she listened and watched at the two Sekirei arguing it out.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **How did I do with Tsukiumi?**

 **Oh and the four Sekirei who perished were Toyotama, Oriha, Katsuragi and Kaie.**


End file.
